Amo El Frio
by Mangetsu Youkai
Summary: Nagumo ofendió, sin desearlo, a Suzuno. El pelirrojo esta desesperado por arreglar las cosas con su amigo de hielo y le pide consejo a Midorikawa ¿Como acabara todo? ¡Pues con Lemon! ¡Disfrútenlo!


¡Hola fujoshis del mundo!

Para empezar, les agradezco que se tomen un tiempito para leer esta pequeña y extraña historia.

Aquí vengo con mi segundo one shot lemon -que también es mi segundo fic – y el primer fic yaoi que escribo y publicó.

Esto llevo escribiéndolo desde hace unos meses –soy lenta escribiendo y tuve varios bloqueos en mi inspiración- y termine de pasarlo el día 14 de febrero del 2014, así que se podría decir que los planetas se alinearon para que esta historia fuera sumamente romántica, excepto porque es casi todo lemon ¬¬, aun así, espero que lo disfruten pervertidas.

Les pido que sean tolerantes, pues me he esforzado para hacer esta corta historia lo más entretenida posible… cosa que no fue tan difícil si se considera que es un Nagumo x Suzuno.

¡Dios, como amo a esta parejita!

Voy a aclarar algo desde ahora, en este one shot, tanto Nagumo y Gazelle, Neper y Heat, Atsuya y Aphrodi y Genda y Sakuma tienen diecisiete años y van al Raimon… si, ¡Al Raimon! Y hay parejas tanto yaoi como heterosexuales, lo siento si a alguno de ustedes les moleta esto, pero sólo concéntrense en la pareja principal y eviten comentarios despectivos o hirientes.

Algo curioso: no sé porque se me ocurrió esta idea, pero, mientras escribía esto le di a Nagumo ciertas características que él no tiene en el anime, por ejemplo: cuando se enoja o excita, sus ojos adquieren una tonalidad rojiza, cuya intensidad depende de que tan fuerte es el sentimiento. Y otra cosa, es que las líneas de sus mejillas, por los mismos motivos, se manifiestan en su rostro con un mayor o menor grosor, aunque cuando esta calmado éstas no están.

Tal vez encuentren errores de ortografía y algunas cosas que no entiendan del todo bien, éstas serán explicadas en los créditos al terminar la historia.

Advertencia: corren el riesgo de morir de aburrimiento.

Sin retrasarlas más, disfruten:

A, sí: Ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de los malvados Level 5. El día en que en algún capitulo vean que Suzuno y Midorikawa están encerrados en las respectivas habitaciones de sus semes, siendo violados por éstos de forma salvaje y brusca… bueno, ese día la serie será mía… hasta entonces, puedo hacer que eso pase en fanfics, ¡YES!

Amo El Frio

Nagumo X Suzuno

La nieve cubría todo a su alrededor, todo era tan malditamente frio y blanco. Se sentía en un cubo de hielo, pues de eso estaba hecho todo lo que los rodeaba… las ramas y hojas de los arboles estaban cristalizadas, el río junto al que pasaban en ese momento, azulado, tanto como los ojos de quien estaba sentado junto a él. El camino por el que transitaban en ese momento se veía peligrosamente cubierto por una capa de fino hielo y hasta el viento parecía estar hecho de cubos de hielo.

Aunque no todo ese frio era tan malo, le recordaba a ese chico serio y tranquilo que estaba sentado junto a él en uno de los asientos del autobús que ahora los llevaba a ellos y a los demás chicos del Raimon a uno de los lugares donde los jóvenes decidieron tomarse un descanso del futbol por unas semanas.

No sabía cómo se llamaba el lugar ni le importaba, sólo sabía que no había visto más que blanco y celeste desde hace ocho horas.

Deslizó su mirada hacia los demás asientos del autobús. Goenji y Natsumi dormían abrazados bajo una manta azul. Fubuki y Haruna se susurraban cosas y reían como idiotas, esta última estaba ruborizada. Aki y Endo estaban sentados juntos, durmiendo, la peliverde dormía sobre el regazo del portero. Kazemaru y Reika estaban sentados en el final del autobús, solos, en un cómodo silencio, hasta que el ex velocista comenzaba a comerse a besos a la pelirroja. Fudo y Kido se miraban de forma desafiante mientras tiritaban y compartían, a regañadientes, una manta. No entendía porque lo hacían, ya todos estaban hartos de oír los gemidos del de rastas provenientes de la habitación de Fudo casi todas las noches, y estaba seguro, que en este viaje no faltarían. Atsuya y Aphrodi estaban extrañamente callados y ruborizados, ¿Seria qué el rubio por fin se habría declarado al más joven de los Fubuki? Tsunami arrullaba a un semi-dormido Tachimukai, ambos estaban por caer dormidos bajo una manta con imágenes del mar y las olas. Genda rodeaba con sus brazos a su tierno uke de cabellos celestes y Sakuma hacía lo mismo con un pingüino de felpa azul que el mayor le había regalado. Neper y Heat miraban por la ventana del autobús, mientras el castaño le susurraba algo en el oído al de la cicatriz, que se ruborizo y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, ante lo que el jugador de fuego no pudo hacer más que echarse a reír entre dientes, suave e imperceptiblemente. En uno de los asientos del autobús se podía ver a un "cariñoso", por no decir atrevido, Hiroto repartiendo caricias por los muslos de Midorikawa, que se confundía tranquilamente con los cabellos de su seme. Respiraba agitadamente y devolvía algunas de las caricias de su –pervertido- novio.

Nagumo se ruborizo y alejo la vista a la velocidad de un rayo ¿Cómo podían estar haciendo eso en público?...

Aunque, seguramente él fuera el único público que tenían, pues era el único que no se estaba brindando besos y caricias con su pareja. Lo que lo hizo volver la vista hacia ese chico de cabellos blancos y alborotados, que miraba al frente con su mirada fría, perdido en sus pensamientos.

El pelirrojo lo miro por unos minutos, detallando sus finos labios, la curva de su cuello, su cabello albino, su piel, de apariencia suave, y esos hipnotizantes ojos azules, que ahora lo miraban con un ceño fruncido… ¿Ceño fruncido?

Parpadeo unos segundos, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

En efecto, el chico de hielo lo miraba a los ojos con expresión molesta y una clara interrogante en su mirada.

-¿Qué rayos estas mirando?- pregunto en un susurro molesto, pues el pelirrojo ya llevaba unos buenos minutos mirándolo embobado, lo que ponía nervioso al de cabello albino, que sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y como un pequeño rubor amenazaba con evidenciarse en sus morenos pómulos.

El pelirrojo sintió como la sangre subía por sus mejillas, sin embargo, logro controlarla antes de que se sonrojase.

-Yo puedo mirar a quien me plazca- dijo en un susurro igual de venenoso y con su típica mirada de superioridad. Estas peleas no eran raras entre los dos amigos, y, muchas veces, eran ocasionadas para ocultar los sentimientos que ambos chicos tenían, sentimientos que no eran normales siendo sólo amigos. Algo que ya era obvio para todos menos para ellos mismos.

-Pues a mí no, _Cara de Tulipán-_ le gruño, girando su cuerpo hacia él y cruzándose de brazos, su amigo a veces podía ser tan infantil.

-¿A quién llamas Cara De Tulipán? Cubo de Hielo- dijo con un ligero rubor, que ya no tenía nada que ver con la vergüenza de que lo descubrieran viendo a su amigo y, a la vez, amor platónico… este rubor era de pura rabia, odiaba que alguien le llamara "Cara de Tulipán" y más aún si ese alguien era Fuusuke Suzuno.

-¡Vete al demonio! ¡Flama Estúpida! – contraataco el de cabellos albinos, en un estado idéntico al de Nagumo.

-¡Iceberg con Piernas!- los insultos y tonos de voz comenzaban a alzarse, arruinando el romántico clima de todos a su alrededor.

-¡Antorcha!

-¡Copo de Nieve!

-¡Cállense par de Bakas!- gritaron, en perfecta sincronía, todos los demás viajeros el autobús, interrumpiendo a ambos chicos justo cuando se iban a lanzar a pelear allí dentro.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Suzuno se sentó tranquilamente y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos con Nagumo vestido con un traje azul y cabalgando sobre un caballo blanco (raro ¿no?). El pelirrojo hizo un pequeño puchero y se dedicó a mirar el blanco y helado paisaje por la ventana. Noto que había anochecido. Logro divisar unas cuantas luces en el pico de una de las montañas que tenía aquella zona. Suspiro en una mezcla de alivio y pesadez.

"_Por fin llegamos"_- pensó.

Todos caminaban por la nieve con su equipaje, lentamente, tratando de atravesar aquella trampa de fría e hipnotizante belleza. Todos tenían dificultades para atravesar el lugar, excepto Shiro, que cargaba con sus maletas y las de Haruna, mientras ayudaba a ésta última permitiéndole sostenerse de su brazo con una gran sonrisa. Tampoco Atsuya ni Gazelle tenían problemas atravesando aquel lugar.

Nagumo miraba con odio los interminables veinte metros que los separaban del hotel donde pasarían cuatro semanas a partir de ahora. Estaba decidido a llegar antes de que amaneciera.

Tiraba sin descanso de su valija cuando la imagen del albino de cabellos alborotados cruzando sin problemas aquel trecho lo distrajo por un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que el Joven de Fuego se tropezara con sus propios pies y callera estrepitosamente en la nieve.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, la tensión se olía en el aire, pues todos sabían cuanto el joven odiaba pasar frio y hacer el ridículo… los dos factores sumados, no daba nada bueno.

Nagumo tenía la mente en blanco, tan en blanco como la nieve que saturaba sus sentidos. La sentía fría contra su piel.

-Frio- susurro, entonces, su mente se tornó de un rojo tan intenso como la sangre. Con un gruñido, comenzó a ponerse en pie fría- volvió a murmurar, ya erguido por completo, pero con los ojos cerrados. Al oír su lúgubre tono, todos se salieron de su trayectoria, sobre todo Aphrodi y Suzuno, que ya conocían a su amigo-, Y… Yo…- susurro, abriendo sus ojos, los cuales eran por completo rojos, las líneas tan conocidas en él brotaron de las comisuras de sus ojos y recorrieron sus pómulos, sus músculos se tensaron y todos jurarían haber oído sus dientes crujir … ¡ODIO EL FRIO!- y explotó. De sus manos brotaron dos estelas de fuego que se unieron para formar una sola, caliente y gigantesca, que recorrió en un segundo los tortuosos veinte metros, dejando de la nieve sólo charcos de agua, barro y columnas de vapor que se alzaban perezosas al cielo estrellado.

Todos los demás chicos lo miraron con ojos como plato –estilo anime-. Los hombres mantenían a sus chicas y ukes en un abrazo protector, aunque, luego de unos segundos, notaron que la explosión de ira del pelirrojo los haría llegar mucho más rápido hasta el hotel. Echaron a correr por la húmeda senda antes de que la nieve, que caía en cantidades considerables, volviera a apoderarse de ella.

-¡Gracias Nagumo!- gritaron todos, excepto Gazelle, mientras corrían por la senda.

El joven pelirrojo los miro con una ceja enarcada y una gotita resbalándole por la sien ¿Acababa de estallar en ira y lanzar fuego por las manos y ellos corrían, reían y le agradecían?

Suspiro pesadamente, esos chicos debían estar locos…

Una sonrisa, una de las pocas que no mostraban ni un poco de superioridad, se posó en sus labios, mientras serraba sus ojos. Estaban locos, y por eso, eran los mejores amigos que se podía tener.

-Suzuno ¿Piensas quedarte allí de pie todo el día?- fue la voz de Aphrodi la que lo saco de sus pensamientos, y a la vez lo extraño.

Recorrió con la mirada el paisaje, lleno de nieve que parecía brillar ante la luz de la luna, y logro encontrar la silueta del ex-capitán de Polvo De Diamante, que sólo se diferenciaba del resto de la nieve por su chaqueta negra y sus brillantes ojos azules. Nagumo se quedó extrañado al ver que esos dos zafiros lo miraban con cierto brillo de tristeza, lo cual lo tenía intrigado… ¿Desde cuándo Gazelle mostraba sus sentimientos? O, al menos, indicios de ellos

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos, hasta que Suzuno cortó el contacto visual. Levanto del suelo sus dos maletas y comenzó a caminar por la húmeda senda. Luego de unos segundos en suspenso, Nagumo siguió al de cabellos albinos. Al entrar al hotel, vio que Goenji hablaba con una señorita en recepción, mientras los demás miembros del grupo lo esperaban sentados en unos sillones. Se dirigió a ellos con una gotita resbalándole por la sien, definitivamente todo el lugar combinaba a la perfección con el exterior: paredes blancas, cortinas blancas, piso blanco, sillones blancos. De hecho, al llegar con sus amigos, pudo notar como estos ponían sus ojos en blanco.

"_¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que veré sólo blanco en lo que queda de mi vida?"_

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto. Tenía algo de curiosidad por la reacción de sus amigos.

-Midorikawa está preguntándose a que tiene sabor un helado de nieve- le contesto Hiroto, mientras miraba a su tierno uke con una gotita en la sien.

-Pues a nieve- murmuro, algo decaído aun, el joven de cabellos albinos. Nagumo se le quedo mirando.

Entonces llego Goenji con once llaves en sus manos. Por alguna razón, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Chicos, la Secundaria Raimon se encargó de todo, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente- por su expresión de serenidad, no parecía considerarlo de esa forma-. Para economizar costos, han contratado habitaciones en pareja, así que deberemos elegir compañeros para dormir- sus ojos marrones se deslizaron hasta Natsumi con un brillo pervertido, dando a entender el doble significado de sus palabras, ante lo que la joven pelirroja se ruborizo.

-¡Esperen a la habitación!- gritaron todos ante la escena, para luego echarse a reír como un buen grupo de amigos.

Las parejas no sorprendieron a nadie:

Goenji X Natsumi.

Fubuki X Haruna.

Endo X Aki.

Kazemaru X Reika.

Hiroto X Midorikawa.

Tsunami X Tachimukai.

Fudo X Kido.

Genda X Sakuma.

Neper X Heat.

Atsuya X Aphrodi (Aunque el rubio seguía ruborizado. En cambio, el más joven de los Fubuki lo miraba con un brillo pervertido).

Nagumo X Suzuno.

Todos tomaron una llave y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder asearse y descansar.

Burn entro por la puerta tirando de su maleta, que pesaba como veinte toneladas al estar llena de ropa abrigada y muy gruesa.

Paro en seco al ver al centro de la habitación. Ahora, le importaba un carajo el frio o el blanco, esto era mil veces peor.

"_¿Una… sola… ¡cama!?"-_ grito en su fuero interno. Justo en ese momento entro Suzuno a la habitación, quedando en el mismo estado de su amado pelirrojo.

Salió de su shock en unos segundos, y, volviendo a su semblante frio de siempre, se acercó al lado izquierdo de la cama, el cual daba a un gran ventanal con salida a un balcón. Dejo sus valijas junto a su mesita, saco un poco de ropa y se dirigió al baño en completo silencio. El sonido del agua correr fue lo único que se oía en la habitación, dando a entender que se estaba duchando.

Nagumo se acercó al lado derecho de la cama y comenzó a buscar su pijama entre sus cosas, que consistía en un pantalón blanco de tela gruesa y una camisa negra abierta en V, que dejaba ver sus pectorales perfectamente trabajados y muy marcados. (N/A: Grrrrrrrrrr)

Suspiro y se acostó en la cama. A su mente llego la imagen de los azules y tristes ojos de su muy amado "amigo".

¿Qué le sucedía a Fuusuke?

Él no era así, tampoco era demasiado entusiasta ni nada de eso, pero, por lo general, a él le dirigía la palabra y de vez en cuando hasta le sonreía… pero ahora no era lo mismo. Fuusuke estaba… triste.

Entonces, el agua dejo de fluir. Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a esperar frente a la puerta, aguardando a que el responsable de su insomnio esa noche saliera del baño para poder asearse él.

Suzuno salió un minuto después, traía exactamente el mismo pijama de Nagumo, sólo que el del peli-blanco tenía la camisa blanca y el pantalón negro. Traía el cabello mojado y escurriendo agua, y sus labios brillaban por algo de agua que quedaba en ellos.

Sin embargo, algo llamo la atención de Burn por sobre todas las cosas. Los ojos de Gazelle estaban rojizos e hinchados.

"¿Estaba llorando?" se preguntó. El albino se apartó, dándole lugar para pasar.

Nagumo entro en silencio y se despojó de su ropa. Cuando el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo, comenzó a pensar los motivos por los cuales Suzuno podría estar en tal estado. Luego de pensarlo unos minutos y no concluir en nada, decidió hacer algo mejor.

-Averiguare que es lo que te sucede, Hielito, y luego te haré sentir bien de nuevo.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos en tratar de averiguar que le sucedía al chico de hielo, Nagumo sólo consiguió miradas frías por parte se Gazelle –más frías de lo normal- y ser ignorado olímpicamente. El joven de fuego sólo podía deducir que el de cabellos albinos estaba molesto con él por algo, pero, ¿Por qué?

No recordaba haber dicho o hecho algo malo en los siete días que llevaban allí. No lo había molestado en nada, entonces ¿Por qué Suzuno se había molestado con él?

Estaba desesperado, la persona que más amaba en el mundo no quería dirigirle la palabra y lo ignoraba completamente. Lo ignoraba cuando salían a las atracciones turísticas. Lo ignoraba todos los sitios de aquel lugar tenían calefacción-. Y lo ignoraba también en la habitación, cuando en otras ocasiones en las que habían compartido habitación habían hecho de todo (N/A: ¡No piensen mal!), desde jugar a las cartas hasta imaginar que eran rockeros y estaban en un concierto –idea sugerida por Nagumo-.

Y a la incomodidad de la habitación, se le sumaban los constantes sonidos provenientes de la habitación de sus –hentai- amigos, que iban desde suspiros pasionales hasta gritos de placer perfectamente audibles. Le sorprendía que no los hubieran corrido del hotel la segunda noche.

Volviendo a la _**otra**_ razón de su insomnio, estaba muriendo por que el de piel morena volviera a dirigirle la palabra. Realmente no soportaba que lo ignorara de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo.

Entonces, se le ocurrió la idea del millón.

Si Suzuno no quería decirle la razón de su enojo, alguien más lo haría. Alguien que era el mayor confidente de Gazelle después de él, alguien en quien confiaba a la hora de descargar insultos contra su persona. Su hermano de helado:

-¡Midorikawa!- grito al verlo pasar tomado de la mano de Hiroto, que tenía un equipo de esquiar en la otra, pues estaban en una de esas montañas donde había miles de pistas y rampas para aquel deporte. De hecho, Fubuki estaba mostrando toda su experiencia a Haruna –en esquiar- y Goenji estaba mostrando un gran talento en hacer piruetas peligrosas, aunque fuera su primera vez esquiando, parecía todo un profesional. Natsumi estaba orgullosa y completamente encantada porque aquel joven la amara tanto como ella a él.

Atsuya le estaba enseñando a esquiar al rubio de las alas de ángel, mientras éste trataba de hacer equilibrio sobre la nieve. Ya se había caído un par de veces, pero el Fubuki siempre conseguía atraparlo y cargarlo estilo princesa, lo que hacía sonrojar a Afuro.

El pelirrojo protagonista se acercó corriendo a la pareja y, una vez estuvo frente a ella, se detuvo a recuperar el aire. ¡Dios, como odiaba aquella maldita nieve! Era agotador atravesarla, aunque fueran unos míseros cuarenta metros.

-Hiroto… ¿Podrías… prestarme… a… Mido-chan… por… unos… minutos? - pregunto entre jadeos.

-Mientras me lo devuelvas entero- dijo con una sonrisa amigable. Se despidió del peli-verde con un casto beso en los labios-. Si me buscas estaré esquiando, adiós amor.

Midorikawa asintió. Luego de que Kiyama se hubiera retirado, Ryuuji miro a Burn con curiosidad.

-Escucha Mido, iré directo al grano- dijo, ruborizándose notablemente-. Fuusuke me ha estado ignorando durante toda la semana, es obvio que está molesto conmigo por algo y… me preguntaba si tú sabes el motivo.

-Lo sé- respondió secamente, Nagumo espero a que se lo dijera, pero Midorikawa no continuo.

-…

-…

-¿Me dirás el motivo?- pregunto impaciente y con un tic facial.

-No…

-¿¡No!?- repitió incrédulo, reprimiendo el impulso de golpearlo. Su grito provoco una avalancha en una de las montañas.

-Shhhhhhhhh… déjame terminar- lo calmo-. No te diré a cambio de nada, debes darme algo, y sabes lo que quiero- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Nagumo lo miro sorprendido, sorpresa que paso a convertirse en indignación e ira. Trato de calmarse, recordando que si mataba al adicto de los helados, Hiroto probablemente lo asesinaría y jamás sabría el motivo por el cual Suzuno se había molestado con él… ah, también estaba el hecho de que Mido era su amigo y lo apreciaba y bla, bla, bla.

Suspiro pesadamente, en señal de resignación. Haruya lo miro de soslayo, viendo como el peli-verde sonreía triunfal.

-Está bien- dijo de forma cansina-. Vamos a la heladería más cercana.

Apenas terminó de decir aquello, se vio "teletransportado" a la entrada de una de las heladerías del lugar. Parpadeó, desorientado por unos momentos. Al percatarse de donde se hallaban, se quedó en shock. Miro al joven a su lado con un tic nervioso y expresión horrorizada. En verdad, cuando se trataba de helado, Midorikawa podía ganarle a Kazemaru en una carrera de quince mil metros.

Luego de que eligieran sus sabores de helado y Nagumo entregara tristemente su dinero, ambos se sentaron en una de las muchas mesas del local.

Burn observaba impaciente, mientras Ryuuji lamia alegremente su helado de chocolate.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto un cabreado Nagumo.

-¿Y bien, que?- pregunto Midorikawa confundido, ya que toda su atención se había centrado en su helado.

Haruya parpadeo un par de veces, y luego suspiro pesadamente ¿Qué clase de lunático era su amigo?

-¿Por qué Suzuno está molesto conmigo?- pregunto calmadamente, haciendo gala de una paciencia de la que no se sabía poseedor.

Midorikawa se tornó con una expresión seria en su rostro, dejando su helado de lado –sonó raro- por un momento. Encaro al pelirrojo de forma calmada.

-Dijiste algo que lo lastimo- dijo, con un tono monótono, similar al del peli-blanco.

-¿Qué fue?- pregunto, curioso y desesperado.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo llegamos? Cuando explotaste luego de caerte en la nieve- asintió, recordando el momento con el ceño fruncido-. En ese momento gritaste "¡Odio el frio!"- le susurro, comiendo un poco de su helado.

Nagumo lo miro confundido, si comprender a que venía aquello. Luego de unos segundos, termino de atar cabos. Una clara expresión de sorpresa se posó en el rostro de Haruya.

-Oh- fue lo único que atino a decir el pelirrojo, al tiempo que sus ambarinos ojos se abrieron de par en par.

El peli-verde asintió al ver que su amigo lo había comprendido.

-Exacto- dijo en una pequeña sonrisa el ojinegro-. Lo lastimaste. Sería lo mismo si yo gritara un "¡Odio a los "vampiros" de piel pálida y cabello rojo!" frente a Hiroto-kun.

Nagumo lo miro con una gotita resbalándole por su sien. Tal vez no fuera la mejor comparación, pero servía para comprender la situación.

-Entonces ¿Qué sugieres qué haga para remediar los hechos?- le pregunto, desesperado.

Midorikawa se llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla y la acaricio suavemente, en señal de que estaba pensando.

-Pues…- dijo, buscando las palabras adecuadas-. En casos como este, las palabras están de sobra- sentencio, confundiendo al pelirrojo, luego agrego-. Deberás hablar a través de acciones.

Burn lo miro extrañado, preocupado por el brillo pervertido en los ojos negros de Midorikawa.

-¿Qué clase de actos?- pregunto, sin poder contenerse, y se maldijo por ello ¿Quién lo mandaba a hablar?

-Pues, cuando Hiroto y yo nos peleamos, siempre nos reconciliamos de forma apasionada. De hecho, llevábamos tres días peleados, y anoche se metió en la ducha, sorprendiéndome mientras me bañaba, y comenzó a besarme y a acariciar mi p…

-¡Ya entendí!- grito, poniéndose de pie, con sus mejillas del mismo color que su cabello. Miro su muñeca, fingiendo que tenía un reloj- ¡Ho, p-pero mira q-que hora es! Ya debo irme. Puedes comerte mi helado- luego de decir aquello, salió corriendo de la heladería.

Midorikawa vio extrañado como Nagumo huía de allí. Luego, dirigió su mirada al helado de menta granizada de Nagumo, esbozando una sonrisa psicópata.

Miro la puerta de su habitación con miedo. Estaba ruborizado, su cuerpo temblaba imperceptiblemente y su corazón latía a mil kilómetros por hora, su respiración… bueno, no estaba en un estado muy diferente. Podía sentir sus manos húmedas por el sudor, su labio inferior le ardía, pues estaba ejerciendo demasiada presión con los dientes sobre él…

¡Y ni siquiera sabía sí Gazelle estaba allí!

Inspiro hondo y suspiro lentamente, tratando de calmar sus nervios, que amenazaban con volverlo loco de un momento a otro.

Con una mano temblorosa tomo el picaporte y lo giro lentamente. Casi le da un infarto al oír el casi imperceptible "click" de la puerta al abrirse, que sonó como un disparo en su mente. Empujo la puerta, abriéndola, con los nervios a flor de piel.

"No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto"- pensó, queriendo correr en la dirección opuesta a aquella habitación.

Al principio no vio más que la luz de la luna entrando a la habitación por el gran ventanal, aunque, pudo percibir una silueta alargada que interrumpía la estela luminosa que esta dejaba sobre el suelo. Serró la puerta silenciosamente y se dirigió hasta aquel lugar.

Se quedó de piedra, viendo con un fuerte rubor la postal más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca.

Gazelle estaba dándole la espalda al paisaje nevado, apoyaba sus brazos en la baranda del balcón que estaba detrás de él, al tiempo que una brisa nocturna alborotaba su, ya de por sí, indomable cabello. Mantenía sus infartantes ojos zafiros cerrados y esbozaba una bonita sonrisa, esa que sólo se permitía esbozar estando solo. Traía puesto ese pijama que volvía loco al joven del fuego, mostrando sus marcados pectorales. Y, para rematar la hemorragia nasal que el pelirrojo –Y la autora- estaba a punto de sufrir, como fondo de aquella imagen, estaba una luna llena gigantesca, un cúmulo de estrellas que mataría de envidia a Alfa Centauro. El manto, blanco como el vestido de una virgen, que dejaba la nieve contrastaba notoriamente contra la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, causando que pareciera brillar.

Lentamente, Suzuno abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada embobada de Nagumo. Su sonrisa desapareció al segundo, y se dio vuelta, encarando la noche, justo antes de que un fuerte rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas. Seguía enojado con el joven de ojos ambarinos, aunque sabía que ese era una comportamiento infantil y sumamente indigno de él, pues Burn no era culpable de nada – a excepción de ser un egocéntrico, un bocazas y un busca pleitos que no sabe escuchar-. No era culpable de que aquella tonta y simple frase lo afectara tanto, ni de que actuara como una tonta chica de quince años al tenerlo cerca, en vez de un futbolista de… diecisiete. No tenía la culpa de que le dieran ganas de matar a esas locas, estúpidas y hormonales chicas que lo seguían a todos lados y se hacían llamar admiradoras, Burn no era el culpable de que corriera a encerrarse en su habitación y se echara a llorar cuando la idiota de Ulvida se le acercaba con sus sonrisas sensuales y escotes de prostituta… y, Nagumo no era el culpable de que estuviera perdida e irracionalmente enamorado de él, hasta el punto de haber llegado a tener sueños húmedos con su "amigo".

"¡Odio el frio!"

Y, como todas las malditas noches que llevaban allí, ese malvado grito se repitió en su cabeza, provocando que sus ojos se humedecieran y sus manos se volvieran puños sobre la baranda. ¡Dios! Aquella estúpida frase no había parado de atormentarlo en toda la noche.

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. Se apresuró a secarla, no quería llorar frente a Nagumo, pero sus esfuerzos de nada servían, pues, por cada lágrima que retiraba, otras dos ocupaban su lugar. Su rubor incremento cuando oyó unos pasos acercándose por su espalda con una lentitud enloquecedora.

Tomo delicadamente las muñecas del joven de hielo, separándolas de sus sonrosadas mejillas y colocándolas de nuevo en la baranda del balcón. Debía admitir que se sorprendió al oírlo sollozar y verlo llevarse las manos a las mejillas, obviamente, tratando de secar sus lágrimas. Se sentía tan culpable por ser el causante de aquel pesar en Suzuno… pero estaba más que decidido a remediar la situación, y haría lo que tuviera que hacer para que el de cabellos albinos lo disculpara, incluso un par de sugerencias pervertidas que le había dicho Midorikawa cuando se lo había encontrado en el pasillo mientras iba hacia allí.

Deposito un suave beso en el cuello de Fuusuke y lo aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la baranda, notando como un estremecimiento recorría la columna vertebral del chico.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto con voz quebrada y temblorosa, provocando que Nagumo esbozara una sonrisa de ternura, rara vez se podía ver aquella fase de su Hielito.

-Trato de remediar la situación- le susurro en el oído y lamio el lóbulo de éste. Gazelle podía sentir como el color de su rostro se tornaba de la misma tonalidad que el cabello de su "amigo".

Una ventisca helada soplo en ese momento, causando un escalofrió en ambos chicos al chocar contra la caliente piel de sus cuerpos. Entonces, Haruya esbozo una sonrisa pervertida y volvió a acercarse al oído de aquel chico que lo traía loco.

-Aquí hace mucho frío. ¿No quieres que vayamos adentro a calentarnos?- susurro, dibujando círculos imaginarios con sus pulgares sobre las muñecas del chico de hielo.

Éste sintió su rubor intensificarse aún más, si es que eso era posible. No pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas al recordar la razón por la cual estaba molesto con el chico de fuego.

-¿Sabes? Yo no tengo ningún problema con el frio- dijo con vos quebrada, pero aun así venenosa-. Si tienes algún inconveniente, deberías irte, _**ahora**_- siseo, haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

"Brillante, Suzuno, muy maduro de tu parte"- se remprendió al oír la risa del joven de fuego.

Con suavidad, Nagumo tomo sus caderas y lo giro con suma delicadeza, para poder enfrentar sus rostros. Casi se desmaya ante tal imagen. Y es que ver a un Suzuno ruborizado, llorando y temblando mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y alejaba la vista no era algo que se viera todos los días, y era una imagen que lo tenía al borde de una hemorragia nasal masiva.

Luego de calmar sus alborotadas hormonas, le brindo la sonrisa más dulce que pudo, provocando que el menor se volviera una remolacha.

-Por favor, perdóname- susurro dulcemente, sintiendo como un suave rubor se posaba sobre sus mejillas-. En verdad, tú más que nadie sabe que soy un bocazas que habla antes de pensar, pero entiende, los climas fríos no son mi fuerte, y sabes que tengo un temperamento bastante… explosivo- acepto, esbozando una sonrisa que casi provoca que Fuusuke se desmaye-. Sin embargo, no estuvo bien haber dicho tal mentira- acerco su rostro al de Suzuno, dejando un espacio de diez centímetros entre sus labios y los del de cabellos albinos-. No odio del todo el frio, hay cosas del frio que me resultan increíbles y hasta… deseables.

Luego de decir aquello –y provocarle un paro cardiaco a Suzuno-, Burn elimino las barreras entre los labios y los cuerpos de ambos, apegándose a Gazelle en un abrazo posesivo. Moviendo sus labios insistentemente contra los inertes del otro, que permanecía shockeado ante las acciones del chico de fuego. No podía creer que aquellos cálidos y dulces labios que miles de veces había soñado suyos lo estuvieran acariciando con infinita dulzura y paciencia. Sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza cuando sintió la suave y húmeda lengua de Nagumo recorrer su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en aquella húmeda y deliciosa cueva. Suzuno cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras entreabría los labios lo suficiente como para poder acoger la lengua del mayor, que recorría su cavidad bucal lenta y suavemente, aunque con una maestría impresionante, tal era esta que Suzuno llego a preguntarse con cuantas otras personas el chico de fuego había experimentado aquello. Fue un pensamiento que oscureció el momento por unos segundos, hasta que sintió como la pasión en sus caricias se intensificaba y el beso se volvía más demandante. Sus manos, que hasta ese entonces habían descansado sobre los pectorales del chico, ahora se deslizaban hasta la nuca del pelirrojo, donde enrosco sus dedos en las hebras rojizas de su cabello y lo acercaba más hacia sí, profundizando aquel dulce y pasional contacto.

Nagumo daba pequeñas sonrisas entre cada beso, observando su rostro a través de la pasión de unos ojos entrecerrados. Literalmente, se sentía arder al ver el sonrojo en el rostro del chico de hielo, podía ver pequeñas lágrimas aun brotar de sus ojos. Sentía como la respiración del de cabello albino se aceleraba y como su lengua trataba de acompasarse a los movimientos de la suya, no le costaba darse cuenta de que Gazelle no tenía ninguna clase experiencia en besos, aunque eso sólo le hacía parecer más tierno y excitante a ojos del joven de fuego. Con paciencia infinita, comenzó a retirar la parte superior de su pijama, que en esos momentos se había ganado todo el odio de Nagumo.

Suzuno se sintió mortalmente avergonzado al ver como Burn se comía con la mirada sus pezones; sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo y su piel se erizaba al sentir como otra ráfaga helada recorría su alrededor. El pelirrojo rio levemente.

-¿No qué no tenías problemas con el frio?- murmuro suavemente, mientras comenzaba a besar delicadamente su cuello.

-Ca-cállate- gruño, tan rojo como el cabello de su seme, provocando que éste volviera a reír. Llevo ambas manos hasta los pezones del de piel morena, excitándolos, dibujando círculos sobre éstos, sacando leves gemidos de los labios del peli-blanco. Deslizo lentamente su lengua a lo largo de la dulce piel de su cuello-. Na-Nagumo, d-detente…- suspiro lentamente, provocando que el bulto en los pantalones de Haruya creciera considerablemente. Haciendo caso omiso al reclamo del uke, y sin poder aguantarse ya los deseos de tenerlo sobre la cama junto a él, lo cargo en brazos como princesa y se lo llevo al interior de la habitación. No hace falta decir que Fuusuke sentía como su masculinidad se iba al caño, y eso no lo ponía nada feliz.

-¡Nagumo! ¡Suéltame Maldita Sea!- le grito, forcejeando para alejarse de él.

-Como ordenes- sonrió, al tiempo que lo soltaba, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, sobre la cama que habían estado compartiendo hasta esa noche, provocando que Gazelle rebotara medio metro.

Tomo una almohada y se la lanzo, dándole de lleno en el estómago al sonriente pelirrojo.

-¡Bestia!- le gruño. Aunque palideció al verlo lanzarse sobre su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, esperando el impacto, aunque sólo pudo sentir una ligera sacudida en la cama y la presión de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo. Abrió lentamente sus asombrosos ojos azules, al tiempo que trataba de relajar su respiración.

-Exacto- le susurró al oído, el cual recorrió lentamente con su lengua. Las mejillas de Suzuno adquirieron una tonalidad bermeja tan intensa como la pasión con la que su corazón latía.

Nagumo comenzó a acariciar uno de los excitados pezones del peliblanco, quien trataba de retener los suspiros que trataban de escapar de sus labios. El pelirrojo recorría con suaves besos la exquisita piel de su cuello, sintiéndose orgulloso ante los espasmos que esto ocasionaba en el uke.

Suzuno no podía evitar sentir sentimientos contradictorios; por un lado, aún estaba dolido por las palabras del chico de fuego, no podía negar que en ese momento sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos y unas frías lágrimas punzar sus ojos. Se odió a si mismo por su elemento, no podía comprender por qué la vida era tan injusta…

¡El chico que amaba acababa de gritar su odio a todo lo que él representaba!

En aquel momento pensó que, si tenía alguna posibilidad de ser algo más que el amigo/enemigo de Haruya, ésta se había evaporado como agua en el desierto…

…Pero, ahora, no sabía que es lo que debería pensar.

¿Qué podía pensar al sentir una de las manos de su amado pelirrojo pellizcar gentilmente uno de sus pezones? ¿O sus labios recorriendo con maestría la línea de tu clavícula?

"Trato de remediar la situación"- había dicho. Suzuno gruño, en una clara muestra de frustración, al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían notablemente. Burn sólo hacia aquello para hacerlo sentir mejor.

¡Maldición! ¿Es que Nagumo había tomado un curso de frases diseñadas sólo para molestarlo?

Lo empujo por el pecho, en un vano intento de apartarlo de su cuerpo, pero sólo consiguió que el joven de fuego apegara más sus cuerpos, rodeando su cintura y besando vorazmente su cuello, dejando huellas rojizas en éste.

-Na-Nagumo, d-detente… p-por favor-dijo a duras penas y con un tono suplicante que excito de sobremanera al pelirrojo. Lentamente, recorrió con ambas manos los marcados abdominales del de cabellos albinos, bajando por estos hasta llegar al borde del pantalón de Suzuno. Gruño como un león enjaulado y, de un movimiento rápido y seco, desabrocho los botones de éste, causando que el uke temblara, asustado y exaltado.

-¡Nagumo! ¡No! ¡Su-suéltame, te lo ruego!-exclamo, totalmente alterado, retorciéndose violentamente para que el chico lo soltara.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, desconcertado, alejándose unos centímetros de él.

Sinceramente, el pobre de Nagumo estaba por morir de excitación al ver aquella imagen que le estaba brindando el joven de hielo. Volvía a estar lloroso, ruborizado y tembloroso, y a eso se le sumaban los factores de ver su broncíneo abdomen subir y bajar al ritmo de su acelerada respiración, sus labios brillantes y rojizos por los besos que le había robado y las marcas, rojas como su cabello, que había dejado a lo largo de su cuello y clavícula sólo lo invitaban a que volviera a posar sus labios en aquellos lugares…

Sin embargo, estaba preocupado, pues Suzuno había comenzado a sollozar de forma audible, a pesar de sus propios esfuerzos por contenerse. Nagumo no sabía qué hacer, la actitud del joven albino lo desconcertaba. Deslizo suavemente una mano desde sus cabellos hasta una de sus sonrosadas mejillas, enviando una ligera sensación de tranquilidad a Suzuno, que, luego de unos minutos, logro calmarse, aunque aún sollozaba suavemente y ligeros estremecimientos recorrían su columna vertebral.

-Tranquilo, Fuusuke, cálmate- le susurraba suavemente, mientras le daba tiernos besos en la frente. Suzuno suspiro de forma entrecortada, seguía ruborizado y los senderos de lágrimas seguían frescos y húmedos en la piel de sus mejillas. Lentamente, trato de volver a separar al pelirrojo de él, éste cedió algo de espacio, más no fue algo significativo-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Gazelle?- pregunto tiernamente.

El de cabellos albinos desvió la mirada, más ruborizado aún, rehuyendo los expectantes ojos ambarinos de Haruya.

-Suéltame, Nagumo- trato de sonar amenazante, pero su frio tono de siempre estaba quebrado y tembloroso.

Nagumo negó con la cabeza y suspiro pesadamente, no entendía porque a veces su "amigo" de hielo actuaba de aquella forma tan testaruda, aunque sabía que era una necedad, viniendo de su parte, decir aquello.

Tomo con firmeza, más no con rudeza, las muñecas del peliblanco – ya que los puños de estas no paraban de impactar contra su pecho-, y las llevo sobre la cabeza del de cabellos albinos. Inmovilizo las broncíneas piernas de su uke con las suyas.

-Dímelo de una vez y deja de dar tantas vueltas, Suzuno ¿Qué te sucede?- murmuro, su voz sonaba amenazante, más, cualquiera que lo conociera en detalle, sabría reconocer el efímero tono de cariño y preocupación que emanaban sus palabras…

…Gazelle era una de esas pocas personas.

Suspiro pesadamente y dejo de luchar, pues solamente conseguía gastar energía en vano. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, tratando de aclarar sus ideas, algo que sabía imposible si se hallaba observando el hermoso rostro del pelirrojo. Trato de calmar su respiración, sin mucho éxito, cabría decir.

Nagumo, por su parte, ya no sabía qué hacer con el palpitante dolor que sentía en su entrepierna, y es que cada movimiento, reacción, suspiro o cualquier otra cosa que Suzuno hiciera lo traía loco. Y es que, ese inocente rostro, esas inocentes facciones lo mataban de ternura, pero también, despertaban su lado pervertido, ese lado que por las noches lo hacía despertarse tras un sueño húmedo con Gazelle y con una erección dura como una piedra, tal como la tenía en ese momento.

"Claro que este no es un sueño"- tras ese pensamiento, Burn esbozo una sonrisa que era de todo menos inocente.

Luego de un minuto, el de cabellos albinos abrió los ojos lentamente, enfrentando su mirada con la de Haruya. El Zafiro brillaba avergonzado y nervioso. El Ámbar brillaba perverso y deseoso, aunque se podía atisbar algo de ternura, cariño y curiosidad.

-¿Me dirás por qué reaccionaste así?- pregunto, suavizando el agarre en sus muñecas, pero aún negándose a soltarlas.

El broncíneo asintió y desvió la vista, al tiempo que un sonrojo que causaría envidia a los cabellos de su seme se posaba sobre sus mejillas, causando que el miembro de Haruya doliera horrores.

-No quiero que sea así- susurro, y Nagumo pensó que, en vez de aclarar algo, sólo estaba logrando confundirlo aún más. Como se le hubiera leído la mente, Suzuno gustas, mucho, Burn- dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba nerviosamente-. Pero no puedo entregarle mi virginidad a alguien que no corresponde mis sentimientos- una solitaria y triste lágrima se resbalo por su rostro, que había pasado de rojo a bermejo en un segundo.

Burn lo miro por unos segundos con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y sus labios ligeramente separados en muestra de la sorpresa que se había llevado al oír aquellas palabras del frio chico. Su corazón latía exageradamente rápido, al borde de lo peligroso; y es que, ¿¡Cómo no estar en aquel estado cuando la persona que amas corresponde a tus sentimientos?!

Sin embargo, algo manchaba su felicidad, y era la expresión de infinito dolor que adornaba el rostro del chico de hielo. Él creía que sus sentimientos no eran, ni serian, correspondidos.

-Fuusu…

-Sólo vete y olvida lo que dije- rogo con voz temblorosa, aguantando las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos y que él ya no quería retener-. Considera remediada la situación- la voz se le quebró vergonzosamente en la última palabra.

Volvió a sorprender al pelirrojo, que ahora había atado todos los cabos. Gazelle creía que él se sentía obligado a hacer aquello. Esbozo una sonrisa, una en verdad terrorífica, una sin una sola pizca de felicidad.

Suzuno mantenía sus ojos cerrados, aguardando los insultos, golpes o incluso escupidas del que una vez había llamado "_eneamigo_"*. Pero no sentía nada, ni siquiera que se alejara corriendo con asco por el pasillo. Temía abrir los ojos, pues no sabía, ni quería saber, cuál era la expresión que tenía el pelirrojo en ese momento. Las opciones variaban entre asco, horror y furia.

La curiosidad pudo más que él al oír una risa proveniente de Nagumo, risa sin una pisca de alegría.

Abrió los ojos, temeroso, y sus temores no eran infundados, pues la expresión de Haruya en aquel momento era de la más pura y ardiente ira. Fuusuke palideció y su corazón se desboco. Estaba aterrorizado.

"Nieve, Trágame"- rogo.

-Dime, Gazelle- comenzó, con voz en apariencia tranquila, que desentonaba completamente con su rostro- ¿Es que acaso hay algún instituto o curso en el que te enseñan a encontrarle el lado negativo a todo lo que las personas te dicen?- su voz sonó ronca esta vez esta vez. En un cambio abrupto de personalidad, presiono fuertemente las muñecas del Hielito, que exclamo ante la dolorosa forma en que era tratado. Nagumo hizo caso omiso del dolor del otro, y se cernió sobre él fuertemente, viéndose grande y poderoso ante los ojos de Suzuno y de cualquiera- ¡Con un carajo! ¡Deja de malinterpretar todo lo que digo!- grito, furioso e intimidando al menor, que se hundió entre las almohadas, en un intento vano de buscar seguridad.

Tomo las muñecas del de cabellos albinos con una sola mano. La otra viajo hasta el mentón de Fuusuke, el cual tomo sin la más mínima delicadeza. Suzuno se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando vio un extraño destello en los ojos del mayor, uno que no supo descifrar hasta que los labios de éste se estamparon violentamente contra los suyos.

Era Lujuria.

Lo sabía perfectamente, gracias a la rudeza con la que besaba sus estáticos labios. Suzuno se mantuvo con la mente en banco, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las acciones del pelirrojo… ¡Por Dios! ¡Se había enamorado de la persona más bipolar del mundo!

En un principio, Nagumo había sido, suave y cálido. Luego, la paciencia que a duras penas había logrado mantener, se había desvanecido ante la histeria del peli-blanco, y ahora, no es que lo tratara con cariño, ni delicadeza, ni nada de eso, pero… ¡Lo estaba besando con una pasión y lujuria inhumanas!

Burn mordió el labio inferior de Fuusuke con fuerza, a lo que éste abrió su boca para quejarse. Aunque su queja fue ahogada por la atrevida lengua del pelirrojo, que comenzó a recorrer cada espacio de su cavidad bucal sin gentileza alguna. Tanteo la lengua del otro joven, incitándolo, la entrelazo con la suya y comenzaron un baile demencial. Sus lenguas jugaban, luchaban y se acariciaban suavemente, provocando descargas eléctricas en ambos excitados jóvenes.

Suzuno se aferraba fuertemente a la gruesa campera negra que llevaba Haruya. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser más fuerte y arrancarle aquella prenda. Estaba muriendo por tocar aquella suave y blanquecina piel.

Nagumo se dio cuenta de los deseos del chico de hielo y, dándole un último y tierno beso en los labios, se irguió y bajo lentamente la cremallera de su chaqueta de invierno, esbozando esa sonrisa de superioridad ante la mirada impaciente del chico de hielo. Una vez se quedó sin prendas superiores, tomó nuevamente ambas muñecas del de piel bronceada y las acerco a su rostro. Beso y lamió suavemente una, causando un cosquilleo en el uke de hielo, que le observaba entre sorprendido, avergonzado y excitado. Antes de pasar a la otra muñeca, mordió suavemente la piel sobre una de las venas de ésta, enviando una descarga eléctrica a través del cuerpo de Suzuno.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- pregunto tímidamente el de cabellos albinos. Ante lo que Burn sonrió divertido.

"Fuusuke Suzuno… ¿Tímido?; Esas palabras simplemente no encajan"- Pensó.

-Me estoy disculpando- confeso suavemente, volviendo a posicionarse sobre él, comenzó a darle suaves y castos besos en los labios-. No debí ser tan brusco antes, lo siento- susurró, comenzando a bajar por la piel de su mentón, hasta llegar a su cuello.

Suzuno suspiro suavemente, encantado con la sensación de los labios de Haruya sobre la sensible piel de su cuello.

-Mientras sigas haciendo esto, te perdono toda la vida- suspiro en el oído del pelirrojo, sorprendiéndolo y excitándolo a la vez. Aquel no parecía el frio Gazelle de siempre.

Siguió recorriendo la piel de su cuello, dando besos, lamidas, chupones y suaves mordidas que hacían gemir al joven.

-Midorikawa tenía razón- comento, comenzando a besar la línea de su clavícula-. Es más fácil, en estos casos, disculparse con acciones y no con palabras.

Fuusuke parpadeo, desorientado. Luego, enrojeció de vergüenza ¡Vaya Confidente!

-¡Voy a matar a ese helado con piernas!- exclamo, a lo que Burn rio suavemente. Subió hasta esos fríos y deliciosos labios y deposito un casto y tierno beso en ellos

-Primero déjame agradecerle- le dijo con una sonrisa tierna y divertida, ante lo cual Gazelle se ruborizo suavemente. Sin poder retener sus impulsos, Nagumo le robo otro beso, esta vez más largo y apasionado.

Suzuno estaba más que encantado al sentir los labios del pelirrojo contra los suyos, pues los movimientos eran suaves y lentos, aunque no por ello menos sensuales y excitantes. Se sintió estremecer cuando una de las manos del chico de fuego comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pezones-, pellizcándolo y delineándolo suavemente con el filo de su uña, sin llegar a lastimarlo.

Nagumo fue bajando lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para atender correctamente cada parte del mentón, cuello y clavícula del de cabellos albinos, dejando a su paso un camino húmedo y con marcas rojizas, lo que para él era la promesa de una noche de pasión inolvidable para ambos.

Llego hasta el pezón libre del menor, el cual comenzó a lamer suavemente. Descubriendo en el acto lo sensible que era su uke, pues su gemido, estaba seguro, se había escuchado hasta el último de los pisos del hotel. Divertido ante los gemidos casi femeninos de Suzuno, comenzó a morder el pezón de éste, ganándose un suave gruñido de parte del de ojos zafiro. Tiro del botoncito rosa, lo que provoco que el chico de hielo gimiera de forma más audible aún, causando que la ya adolorida erección del mayor creciera aún más. El joven del fuego continúo atendiendo a ese dulce y duro caramelo que poseía su amante, consiguiendo así más gemidos y suspiros de éste.

Aunque, por mucho que disfrutara con los gemidos del peliblanco, no podía ignorar ya sus propios deseos, que se evidenciaban a través de la dureza de su miembro.

Aprovechando que Gazelle estaba distraído en el mar de sensaciones que el pelirrojo le hacía sentir, deslizo sus traviesas manos hasta el borde del pantalón de su uke. En un movimiento veloz, lo deslizo por sus piernas y se lo saco fácilmente, ya que el de piel bronceada no tenía ni calcetines ni zapatillas. Suzuno dio un respingo ante el inesperado accionar del pelirrojo.

-¡Na-Nagumo!- grito en son de reproche. Un fuerte rubor subió hasta sus mejillas cuando el aludido lo abrió de piernas y se colocó entre ellas.

El mayor ya podía verse desangrándose nasalmente ante aquella imagen. Se sentía el rey del universo mientras se comía con la mirada el marcado y bien trabajado torso del chico de hielo – Aunque no tanto como el suyo propio-, su cabello alborotado enmarcando su angelical rostro, sus labios, hinchados y entreabiertos, buscando desesperados algo de oxígeno. Su rubor parecía la luz roja de un semáforo en la noche y su piel estaba erizada, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el frio de aquella noche, ninguno de los dos recordaba cómo se sentía aquella sensación –el frio- en sus pieles.

Los ojos ambarinos descendieron hasta la entrepierna del joven, descubriendo allí una erección que se evidenciaba a través de los bóxers negros. Sonrió burlón…

…Fuusuke estaba igual que él.

Suzuno se ruborizo y aparto la vista ¿Por qué Nagumo debía ser tan indiscreto? ¡Si lo estaba violando con la mirada!

-¿Qué pasa mi Fuusu-chan? ¿Ya te estas excitando?- pregunto cantarín, como si necesitara respuesta.

Gazelle lo miro indignado y avergonzado.

-¡Ca-Cállate!- le grito, al tiempo que llevaba ambas manos a su miembro, intentando cubrirse.

-Ho, no. Eso no pasara- gruño, tomándolo de ambas manos y, volvió a cernirse sobre él, aunque esta vez no fue tan brusco, seguía poniendo nervioso a Fuusuke, sobre todo con la sonrisa pervertida que el pelirrojo ostentaba en aquel momento.

-¡S-Suéltame!- le grito, furioso y humillado. Odiaba sentirse tan uke en ese momento.

-Claro que no- le susurró al oído y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de éste. Fuusuke jadeo-. Me prometí a mí mismo que descubriría porque estabas molesto y luego te haría sentir bien… es exactamente lo que voy a hacer- ronroneo, con voz ronca debido a la excitación.

Rozo lentamente sus entrepiernas, provocando que ambos dieran un ronco gemido de placer. Repitió la acción nuevamente, notando que la erección de Suzuno estaba tan sensible como la suya.

-Diablos, Fuusuke, la tienes muy dura- murmuro -más bien gimiendo- el pelirrojo, mirando al sonrojado albino a los ojos. No quería perderse ninguna reacción que éste llegara a tener.

-¡Cállate H-Haruya!... ¡Ah!- un estremecimiento de placer recorrió su cuerpo, más sonrió de forma burlona-. La tuya está peor… ¡Ah! ¡Ah!... N-no sé qué me duele más, mi erección o los constantes golpes de tu "Amiguito"- otro escalofrió lo recorrió ante la violenta "caricia" que le brindo Burn ante su nuevo comentario -¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡N-Nagumo!

-¿Si?- pregunto con voz ronca, reprimiendo sus propios gemidos.

-¡P-Para ya!- grito, aunque parecía que le estaba rogando en vez de darle una orden.

-No- contesto, como si fuera una conversación normal luego del entrenamiento. Tomo las manos del menor con una sola y guio la libre a la zona donde ambos no paraban de sentir placer, frotando por sobre la tela del bóxer la creciente erección del de cabellos albinos. Éste cerró los ojos al tiempo que daba un fogoso suspiro.

Uno tras otro, estos se fueron repitiendo hasta que se volvieron gemidos perfectamente audibles.

Comenzó a besar su cuello nuevamente, dejando marcas rojizas en su broncínea piel.

Podía sentir como el miembro de Gazelle crecía de forma considerable, al igual que el suyo, y se endurecía notablemente. Los gemidos casi femeninos del de cabellos albinos eran similares y, a la vez, muy diferentes a su usual tono de voz. Eran lentos y pausados, igual de sensuales que su indiferente voz. Aunque, contrarios a esta, que era fría, baja y monocorde, estos eran gemidos fogosos, fuertemente audibles y sólo hacían sentir a Nagumo que su "Amiguito" explotaría de excitación.

-Ha-Haruya-kun…- suspiro suavemente el joven de hielo, ruborizándose ante su tono débil y tembloroso.

El aludido abrió los ojos de par en par al oír aquello, se separó de la broncínea piel de su cuello y subió hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos zafiro.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto, con un pequeño sonrojo y sin molestarse en ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro.

Suzuno, por otro lado, estaba rojo como el cabello de su seme. Alejo la vista mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

¿Desde cuándo Nagumo lograba ponerlo tan nervioso?

-Na-Nada- contesto. A pesar de todo, todavía conservaba algo de orgullo.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, las líneas volvieron a extenderse por las mejillas y sus ojos centellaron ligeramente entre el rojo y el ámbar, provocando un tono naranja similar al de los ojos de Sakuma.

"¿Por qué demonios es tan orgulloso?"- pensó- "Decirlo una vez más no lo matara".

Y entonces, se le ocurrió una perversión para oírlo decir su nombre en ese tono que lo volvía loco (N/A: Ya se lo imaginaran ¬u¬)

-Vamos Suzu- murmuro dulcemente, deslizando lentamente su mano dentro de los bóxers negros del uke para mí- murmuro, casi en un gruñido, al mismo tiempo que tomaba el duro y erecto miembro de el de cabellos albinos con firmeza, provocando que éste cerrara sus ojos con fuerza y arqueara su espalda notablemente, haciendo que sus abdominales chocaran con los del pelirrojo. Un fuerte y ronco gemido nació en su pecho y escapo de sus labios, era un gemido que albergaba dolor y placer mezclados.

-¡Vaya! Sí que eres sensible mi Suzu-chan- rio suavemente, relajando la presión en esa parte tan "perceptiva" de su chico. Comenzó a acariciarlo en un lento vaivén que hacia jadear de placer al de ojos azules.

Mientras observaba las distintas expresiones de placer que recorrían el rostro de su uke, un recuerdo un tanto lejano llego a la mente de Haruya, uno de sus tiempos en el Instituto Alius, los tiempos en que todo ese jaleo del Meteorito estaba en su apogeo y Suzuno y él eran los capitanes del Diamont Dust y Prominence. Fue durante una reunión con Hiroto.

Sonrió con malicia.

Acerco su rostro al oído del albino, exhalando su cálido aliento sobre éste y dando un pequeño mordisco en su lóbulo, lo que hizo jadear a Fuusuke.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella vez, cuando lo del Meteorito?- le pregunto mientras presionaba su miembro y aceleraba la velocidad de la masturbación, haciendo sentir a Suzuno una mezcla deliciosa de dolor y placer. Éste sólo negó mientras trataba de contener los gemidos y mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Nagumo ensancho su sonrisa-. Me dijiste: Cuando el Hielo y el Fuego se enfrentan ¿Cuál de los dos se extingue?... Lo dijiste para molestarme- el albino se ruborizo notablemente al recordarlo. Burn se acercó aún más a su oído, con su sonrisa pervertida inmaculada en su rostro-. Dime, Fuusuke ¿Sientes que tu fuego se extinga?... el mío sólo crece y crece.

Y, para recalcar aquello, presiono el miembro de su uke con fuerza, causándole un ligero momento de placentera agonía. Lo que evidencio con un fuerte gemido. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

-Masoquista- dijeron a la vez, Nagumo divertido, Suzuno jadeando**.

Éste último estaba tan sonrojado que igualaba los cabellos de su seme. Mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, se los nota vidriosos y nublados por el placer, sus labios estaban muy separados, jadeando, en busca de oxígeno, húmedos y rojos.

Fue aumentando la velocidad de las caricias sobre el miembro del de cabellos albinos, frotando y presionando tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitían, deleitándose con los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, muchos de los cuales, ya se asemejaban a su nombre.

Gazelle, por su parte, sentía que aquello era la versión más retorcida del cielo, pues moría de placer, aunque también se sentía como si lo estuvieran torturando. Tanto placer… no podía ser bueno.

Sabía que no duraría mucho sin gemir a todo pulmón el nombre de quien le estaba dando tanto placer, aunque no quería perder el poco orgullo que aún conservaba. Se sentía cada vez más débil y abandonado a las voluntades del pelirrojo, era un simple títere en sus manos… cosa que, para su horror, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Nagumo presiono el miembro de su uke al mismo tiempo que su mano se acercaba a la punta -asimilando el movimiento que se hace para ordeñar una vaca-, y sonrió perversamente al oír el agónico gimoteo que salió de los labios de Suzuno. Éste comenzó a embestir con rápidos movimiento la mano del pelirrojo, en un inconsciente intento de profundizar el placer que sentía.

Aunque pronto se dio cuenta de esta reacción por su parte, sintiéndose avergonzado. Sin embargo, no paro de dar aquellas placenteras embestidas por mucho que quisiera detenerse (N/A: Si claro ¬¬), era como si hubiera perdido el control sobre su cuerpo.

Nagumo sólo sonreía, excitándose ante las perversiones de su uke, sintiendo su miembro tensarse y palpitar dolorosamente.

-Por f-favor… ¡Ah!... d-detente-rogo entre gemidos, una vez recupero el control de sus palabras. Sentía como el de ojos ambarinos presionaba más su miembro a medida que más le reprochaba-. ¡N-Nagumo! ¡AH!

El aludido sonrió de forma burlona y bajo hasta el rostro del sonrojado uke. Deslizo su lengua entre los labios del otro, probándolos y disfrutando de sentir al menor estremecerse bajo su peso. Recorrió su mejilla sonrojada con su lengua, dejando un camino húmedo y cálido. También lamio el lóbulo de su oído, oyendo el suave gemido que broto de los rojizos labios del otro, acompañado de uno más ronco cuando volvió a presionar su miembro.

-Sólo tienes que decirlo, Suzuno, sólo para mí- susurro en su oído, dándole un pequeño pellizco en la punta de su pene.

Gazelle jadeo sensualmente –a ojos de Burn- y miro suplicante a los ambarinos –algo rojizos ya- ojos de su seme.

Nagumo titubeo en sus movimiento por un segundo, pensando en que tal vez estaba siendo muy cruel. Pero, casi de inmediato, volvió a moverse con un ritmo violento y ejerciendo más presión aún en su miembro.

Fuusuke se sentía desfallecer. Sus manos, que seguían siendo aprisionadas por Haruya, forcejeaban inútilmente por deslizarse hasta la ancha espalda de su seme. Moría en deseos de corresponder cada una de las caricias que la eran proporcionadas, a pesar de que sus labios dijeran lo contrario.

Sentía como una ligera presión nacía en su vientre bajo, y comenzaba a sentir su miembro más sensible. Sus gemidos se intensificaron, dándole un indicio de lo que venía.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!... D-Detente… ya… no… aguanto- anuncio, y un poco de su semilla mojo su bóxer.

-Aun no- le contradijo. Soltó las manos de Suzuno y bajo hasta la zona que más atención requería del chico de hielo.

Exhalo su cálido aliento sobre la fina y ajustada tela del bóxer, haciendo que el de ojos zafiro se estremeciera violentamente. Alzo la vista hasta encontrarse con la suplicante mirada de Fuusuke. Respiraba agitadamente y su rubor era notorio incluso con la escasa luz de luna que se adentraba por la ventana.

"No lo hagas"- pudo leer en sus labios, pues ningún sonido salió de éstos.

Nagumo entrecerró los ojos, mostrando una mirada maquiavélica, y, de un solo tirón, le saco los bóxers por completo.

Un gemido de alivio se escapó de los labios del de piel bronceada, pues la presión de la ropa interior le parecía insoportable. El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada a la notable erección de su uke. Sonrió burlón.

-¡Vaya! ¿Tanto me deseas, Suzu-chan?- pregunto, y para hacer énfasis en sus palabras, lamio sensualmente la palma de su mano.

-¡C-Cállate Baka!- le grito, mortalmente avergonzado, pero se arrepintió al ver la mirada pervertida que le dirigía su seme.

Nagumo negó lentamente, fingiendo seriedad.

-No debe hablarle de tal forma a sus mayores, Suzuno-san- dijo "educadamente"-. Me temo que deberé castigarle severamente.

Suzuno abrió los ojos de par en par al tiempo que un tono rojizo de ira era el que aparecía en sus mejillas.

-¡Con un carajo, Nagumo! ¡Sólo eres mayor que yo unos meses!- le grito, pues, a pesar de ser una diferencia casi nula, odiaba que se la echara en cara.

El aludido rio con ganas, pero pronto volvió a ponerse completamente serio. Volvió a negar con la cabeza y chasqueo repetidas veces con la lengua.

-Hay, Suzu-chan, así sólo empeoras las cosas- murmuro.

Acerco nuevamente sus labios al miembro del de cabellos albinos, dándole un veloz beso en la punta, robándole un pequeño gritito.

Con su típica sonrisa de superioridad y con sus ojos fijos en cada una de las expresiones de su uke, comenzó a recorrer la longitud de su miembro con lentos besos y mordiscos que no lo dañaban en lo más mínimo, aunque si enviaban descargas eléctricas a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Sentía como el chico de hielo se convulsionaba por completo y gemía audiblemente, causando que su propio "amiguito" rogara por atención. Deslizo lentamente su lengua por toda la longitud del pene de Suzuno, causando que éste diera un grito sumamente audible y sensual para el pelirrojo.

"Si, este es el método"- pensó mientras continuaba deslizando su lengua por el miembro del Príncipe del Hielo-".Pronto lo dirá".

Rozo con sus dientes la punta, luego ejerció con éstos una ligera presión. Acto seguido, pudo oír un grito de placer salir de los labios del albino, seguido de una convulsión y la sensación de una sustancia tibia y espesa sobre sus labios.

Abrió los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido. Se llevó dos dedos al labio inferior, sólo para que al retirarlos, notara una blanca gota de semen. Sonrió pícaramente y alzo la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos zafiro, que expresaban toda la vergüenza que el moreno sentía en aquel momento.

-¿Qué sucede, Suzuno? ¿Ya te corres?- le pregunto burlonamente, disfrutando del rubor en las mejillas del otro.

-¡Maldito Imbécil! ¡Tarado! ¡Estúpido! ¡Hijo de…!

No pudo continuar, pues sus insultos se ahogaron en un gran gemido de placer al sentir lo caliente y mojada que era la boca de Nagumo alrededor de su, ya excitado a más no poder, miembro.

El pelirrojo presionaba la base del pene de su uke con una mano para evitar que éste se corriera, mientras su boca subía y bajaba lentamente sobre su "amiguito". Presionaba con su lengua algunos puntos clave en el miembro de Suzuno, provocando que diera grandes gemidos de placer.

El uke tenía los ojos cerrados y algunas lágrimas de placer se deslizaban por las comisuras de sus ojos. Se mordía el labio, tratando de retener los gemidos que se originaban en su garganta y que trataban de escapar de su boca, sin tener mucho éxito que digamos. Su respiración era dificultosa y su ritmo cardiaco un completo desastre. Sus manos estaban al borde de rasgar las sabanas y su miembro… bueno, su miembro estaba a punto de estallar.

Nagumo tenía el don de exasperarlo, al parecer, en todos los sentidos. Pero aquello, aquello era una tortura.

La boca del pelirrojo era cálida y húmeda, su lengua lo apretaba placentera y dolorosamente. Y el lento vaivén de sus labios sobre su miembro, ah, ese rítmico y enloquecedor movimiento que lo tenía a punto de desfallecer.

Nagumo sabía que lo estaba torturando, de otra forma, no se estaría moviendo tan desesperadamente lento. Subiendo y bajando por su miembro a la velocidad de una tortuga.

La convicción en ese pensamiento hizo que, con sus escasas fuerzas, irguiera su cabeza y lo fulminara con la mirada. Podía sentir las lágrimas de placer deslizarse por sus sonrosadas mejillas, pero eso no le provocaba nada comparado con la vergüenza que le causaba la mirada malvada y pervertida que Nagumo le estaba dedicando en ese momento.

Sus ojos brillaban como si fuera un lobo… que veía en Suzuno un delicioso corderito para devorar aquella noche.

Su mirada se tornó desafiante ante el reproche presente en los ojos de Fuusuke. Se detuvo por un segundo, sólo para proporcionarle una mordida en la punta del pene del de ojos zafiro y presionar con más fuerza la base de éste. Acto seguido, acelero la velocidad de sus movimientos sobre el miembro de su uke.

Ante eso, Suzuno perdió sus pocas fuerzas, y cayó sobre las almohadas dando un sonoro gemido. Pasaron tres segundos y su cuerpo se convulsiono notablemente, acompañado de otro gemido ante el movimiento rápido y certero que estaba llevándolo al borde del orgasmo.

Pero poco duró su dicha, pues Nagumo volvió a detenerse, sólo para volver a ese ritmo lento y desquiciante.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y volvió a adoptar aquella expresión de placer mezclada con sufrimiento.

-¡Mmm! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡N-Nagumo! ¡Ah! ¡P-para de torturarme, onegai!- rogo como pudo, ya que su respiración acelerada no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Al parecer, a Nagumo le encantaba torturarlo, ya que ralentizó aún más sus movimientos y ejerció más presión con su mano y con su lengua, haciendo que el próximo gemido de el de cabellos albinos se amoldara extrañamente al movimiento de sus labios, pues fue extenso y, aunque un tanto tembloroso, sumamente audible…

…E insoportablemente excitante.

Entusiasmado por ese extraño gemido, Nagumo mantuvo esa velocidad. Los gemidos de Fuusuke se repitieron un sinfín de veces más. Su cuerpo se estremecía cuando el pelirrojo llegaba a la punta, y no podía evitar que lágrimas de placer se deslizaran de sus ojos y cayeran por sus mejillas.

¿Qué era eso tan malo que le había hecho a Burn para que lo castigara de aquella manera?

Trato de alejarlo, empujándolo por los hombros, más no tenía fuerza alguna. Estaba muy seguro de que ya se hubiera corrido hace mucho si no fuera por la mano de su seme en la base de su miembro, lo que, poco a poco, le iba causando una pequeña pero dolorosa sensación.

-Na-Nagumo, te lo ruego. Por favor, para, detente- dijo con voz débil y temblorosa.

El aludido saco el pene del peliblanco de su boca y lo miro con un destello burlón en sus ya naranjos ojos, uno similar al que adornaba su perfecta y torcida sonrisa.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero oír- susurró, en un tono que a cualquiera se le antojaría sensual.

Una fuerte tonalidad rojiza se extendió como relámpago sobre la broncínea piel del de cabellos blancos.

-¡Vete a la mierda Haruya Nagumo!- grito, lleno de furia e indignación. Reacción ante la cual el joven pelirrojo rio guturalmente.

-Respuesta incorrecta- murmuro. Un tono que hizo estremecer a Suzuno y que le obligo a darse una bofetada mental.

"Brillante, Fuusuke, simplemente brillante" se regañó en su fuero interno, al tiempo que un fuerte gemido salía de sus labios.

Nagumo deslizo lentamente su lengua por los testículos del uke, humedeciéndolos y provocando un estremecimiento en Fuusuke. Subió por éstos hasta llegar al miembro del peliblanco, el cual volvió a meter en su boca, comenzando nuevamente con ese vaivén, que esta vez era un poco más rápido.

Fuertes estremecimientos sacudían el cuerpo de Gazelle, mientras que fuertes gemidos escapaban de sus labios. No tenía la fuerza de voluntad para retenerlos, ni tampoco lo deseaba ya, pues los movimientos lo estaban llevando directo al cielo-N/A: una versión un tanto distorsionada y pervertida de éste-.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah-Ah! ¡N-Nagumo!- gemía a toda voz, provocando que el de ojos ambarinos acelerara la velocidad de sus movimientos, recompensando al uke por sus esfuerzos-¡Mmm! ¡Aaaah! ¡Ha-Haru! ¡Ah!

Le dio una mordida en la punta del pene.

-Estas cerca, pero aún falta- comento el pelirrojo, para luego deslizar su lengua a lo largo de toda la extensión del miembro del menor.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Haru!- grito, aferrándose con más fuerza a las sabanas.

El mayor acelero los movimientos de su boca, instándolo a que pronunciara su nombre completo, de esa forma que a él tanto le gustaba. Comenzó a masajear sus testículos con una mano, apretándolos, ante lo cual, Suzuno dio un alarido de placer.

-¡Ah! ¡Haru! ¡Haru!- Nagumo sonrió burlonamente al ver lo sonrojado y agitado que estaba el menor. Esa sería su imagen favorita a partir de ahora, y se encargaría de verla todas las noches que fuera posible.

Presiono aún más fuerte los testículos del joven de hielo, al tiempo que mordía la punta de su miembro y "estrangulaba" la base de éste.

El Príncipe De Hielo se convulsiono violentamente y arqueo su espalda.

-¡Haruya-Kun!- fue el grito que lleno los oídos de todos los habitantes del hotel.

Nagumo ensancho su sonrisa al tiempo que retiraba ambas manos del miembro del peliblanco.

Subía y bajaba por su miembro con fuerza, causando espasmos en el uke, que no paraba de gemir el nombre de quien le brindaba semejante placer. Había remplazado las sabanas por los cabellos del pelirrojo, en los cuales había enredado sus dedos, empujando su cabeza para poder adentrarse más, profundizando así la deliciosa sensación.

Se convulsiono y, con un último grito de placer, se corrió en la boca de su seme.

Este se irguió y miro a Fuusuke a los ojos. El de cabellos albinos tenía un fuerte sonrojo que cubría todo su rostro. Respiraba agitadamente y ligeros espasmos aún lo estremecían sobre la cama. Unas cuantas lágrimas de placer caían de sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Sus labios temblaban ligeramente.

Aun así, sostenía la mirada ambarina. No sin una gran vergüenza, claro.

-Lo siento- murmuro, y fue entonces que noto la sonrisa perversa que adornaba el "angelical" rostro de su seme. Quien, aún tenía su semilla en la boca. El pelirrojo se relamió el labio superior, ante lo cual, Suzuno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se irguió tan rápidamente, que se mareo- ¡No te lo trag…!

Tarde. Su frase paro en seco cuando Nagumo abrió su boca frente a sus ojos, desapegado de cualquier tipo de pudor. Esta estaba limpia como la conciencia de un niño.

El pelirrojo rio al ver la expresión shockeada de su uke.

-¡Nagumo!- grito cuando su mente recupero su lucidez. El aludido volvió a reír, esta vez de una forma más gutural. Se inclinó sobre el de cabellos blancos, quien sólo atino a ruborizarse.

-Eres delicioso, Fuusuke- susurro, su grave tono de voz sonó como un himno a la sensualidad. Le dio un suave beso en los labios. Fue un beso casto y tierno, cuando se separaron, la mirada de Haruya lo descoloco levemente, pues era completamente pasional y sumamente intensa, más su sonrisa era divertida y aniñada.

-No tenías por qué ser tan brusco antes, Nagumo-Kun- dijo, en plan de regañar. Más, contra su voluntad, su voz había sonado como la de un niño: inocente y tierna. Abrió los ojos de par en par y escondió sus labios tras ambas manos, al tiempo que un sonrojo aún más notable cubría sus mejillas.

"¿Qué paso? Yo no suelo hablar así" pensó, separando ligeramente sus manos de su rostro y apoyando las puntas de sus dedos sobre sus labios "¿Nagumo-Kun? ¿Yeso?" su sonrojo se intensifico más, si es que eso era posible.

Nagumo se quedó fascinado, viendo a su chico con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ahora se sentía confundido, pues sentía una extraña mezcla entre excitación y ternura. Y es que ni siquiera en sus sueños mojados Suzuno se veía tan… ukemente violable.

Esbozó una sonrisa tan llena de ternura y dulzura, que casi hace que Fuusuke se desmallara.

-Suzu-chan- murmuro, inclinándose sobre él. Llego hasta su oído, sobre el cual exhalo su cálido aliento, haciendo estremecer al menor-. Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de violación.

A Suzuno se le detuvo el corazón, sólo para comenzar a latir a toda velocidad cuando Nagumo se lanzó a besarlo sin el menor atisbo de la ternura que segundos antes había mostrado. Los movimientos de sus labios eran bruscos y le provocaban un ligero dolor al de ojos azules, mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, acto que el de cabellos albinos respondió con un respingo de sorpresa.

Eso era pura pasión.

Cerró sus ojos con un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro, y, como pudo, trato de corresponder al caótico beso. Las manos de Nagumo se deslizaban juguetonamente por la espalda del uke, acariciando suavemente su piel mientras descendían hasta sus caderas, las cuales tomo con firmeza y presiono contra las suyas propias.

Suzuno no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor al sentir como su excitado miembro era aplastado. Gemido que fue ahogado por el beso que el pelirrojo le estaba dando.

El de cabellos albinos se estremeció al sentir como las manos de Nagumo se deslizaban por sus firmes nalgas, las cuales tomo fuertemente y utilizo para alzarlo y sentarlo sobre sus piernas, comenzando así un suave y placentero roce entre sus cuerpos, estimulando aún más sus entrepiernas.

-¡Mmm! Nagumo, d-deja de torturarme- pidió cortando el beso, sin la más nimia pisca de convicción en la voz, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hueco que había entre su cuello y su hombro, tomándose el tiempo de llenar sus oídos con suaves y casi femeninos gemidos, cosa que avergonzaba a uno y excitaba al otro.

Nagumo se sentía en el cielo, extasiado entre los placenteros roces de sus pieles y los suaves gemidos del de cabellos albinos ¡Por dios! Como amaba a ese chico…

Pero no por ello pararía de molestarle.

-Rayos, Gazelle, gimes como una chica- rio guturalmente, al tiempo que esbozaba esa tan conocida sonrisa de superioridad suya-. Es más, eres tan femenino, que hasta siento que lo estoy haciendo con una chica.

Un fuerte rubor se expandió por las mejillas de Fuusuke.

¿Femenino él? Podía ser que fuera un, en exceso, ukemente violable chico ¡Pero era eso nada más! ¡Un chico! Y Haruya Nagumo se enteraría.

Giro velozmente sobre la cama, tomando desprevenido a Burn, sobre quien estaba sentado a horcajadas en ese momento.

-No debiste decir eso- murmuro sensualmente, mientras descendía hasta rozar los labios de su seme-. Ahora tendré que castigarte- declaro y, acto seguido, unió sus labios en un lento y sensual beso.

Nagumo sonreía entre besos. Se dejaría hacer, estaba intrigado por saber lo que era capaz de hacerle Gazelle.

Éste deslizo suavemente su lengua por el labio inferior de su seme, pidiendo permiso. Burn abrió su boca, acogiendo la curiosa lengua del uke. Sentía la inexperiencia del menor en los dudosos movimientos de su cálida lengua, pero notaba que quería aprender, así que guio sus movimientos, acariciando la lengua del albino y enredándola con la suya, envolviéndolas en un lento, sensual y constante vaivén, en el que pronto Gazelle aprendió los puntos estratégicos a recorrer.

Recorría juguetonamente la boca de su seme, que poseía un suave sabor a menta que le parecía sumamente adictivo, más no debía dejarse tentar, no.

Nagumo sufriría lo mismo que él.

Mordió fuertemente el labio inferior de su seme -acto que obligo a Haruya a soltar un fuerte gemido-, y comenzó a deslizarse por su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual comenzó a recorrer con suaves besos y lamidas, provocando que el mayor diera suaves y masculinos gemidos, cosa que fascino a Fuusuke, quien dio una ligera mordida sobre la yugular del otro, obteniendo como respuesta un gemido de protesta –muy carente de protesta- y un fuerte apretón de las manos de su amante, que se hallaban sobre sus firmes nalgas.

-Hazme todo lo que quieras- murmuro en el oído del uke, provocando que un notorio sonrojo se posara sobre sus mejillas al oír el sensual y provocador tono del pelirrojo-. Pero te advierto que todo lo que hagas se te será regresado. Tal vez no de la misma forma, pero volverá.

Al oír aquello, dudo por unos segundos. Pero luego, se sentó sobre las caderas de Nagumo, y comenzó un lento movimiento sobre su miembro, que aún era cubierto por los pantalones.

Haruya dio un leve gemido y tomo suavemente una de las manos de Suzuno, que estaban apoyadas sobre su pecho.

El peliblanco sonrió y continuo dando suaves movimientos circulares sobre el duro y excitado miembro del pelirrojo, cuyos gemidos comenzaron a subir de intensidad. A diferencia de Suzuno, a él no le molestaba evidenciar todo el placer que sentía.

Entusiasmado ante los sensuales gemidos de su seme, el albino decidió ir por más. Bajo por su pecho, delineando lentamente los marcados músculos de su abdomen, causándole unos deliciosos escalofríos al chico de fuego.

Llego hasta su cinturón y, lentamente, comenzó a retirarlo, poniendo a la expectativa la mente y el cuerpo del de ojos ambarinos. Una vez lo quito, comenzó a bajar la cremallera del grueso pantalón de invierno de su amante. No era tarea fácil, pues sus inexpertas manos temblaban de nerviosismo, y la mirada divertida y pervertida que le dedicaba Burn en aquel momento no ayuda a disminuirlo.

Pero nada le ponía tan nervioso como lo que venía a continuación.

Una vez el pantalón estuvo completamente desabrochado, comenzó a bajarlo, arrastrando también los bóxers negros.

Hizo lo posible para evitar ver la entrepierna de su amigo, pero todo fue en vano. En cuanto sus ojos enfocaron el gran y erecto miembro de su seme, Gazelle casi se muere de una hemorragia nasal. Un notorio sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas, cosa que el pelirrojo noto enseguida.

Sonrió burlonamente.

-No me digas que te has puesto nervioso- se burló, provocando que el de ojos azules se sonrojara aún más- ¿No era tu intención castigarme?

Y eso le hizo recordar a Suzuno lo exasperante que podía llegar a ser su "amigo". Frunció el ceño y volvió a sentarse sobre sus caderas, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre su miembro. Haruya dio un gemido ahogado, mezcla de placer y dolor.

-¡Mmm! ¡Diablos! ¡Suzuno, eres un bruto!- le grito a todo pulmón, con unas cuantas lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

El peliblanco soltó una risa sarcástica, sin el menor signo de alegría.

-¡Mira quién habla!- grito. Pero sonrió sensualmente y se acercó al oído del de cabello rojizo-. Créeme cuando te digo que te hare pagar todas y cada una de las que me has hecho.

Comenzó nuevamente aquel lento movimiento sobre el miembro de su seme, provocando que éste comenzara a exhalar leves y roncos gemidos. Suzuno también sentía algo de placer, pero no estaba tan abrumado por él como para no poder disfrutar de las expresiones de gusto que daba el pelirrojo.

Éste tenía un sonrojo apenas visible en sus mejillas, sus ambarinos ojos lo miraban fijamente. Aunque estuvieran entrecerrados, demostraban toda la lujuria y el deseo que le provocaba ver a su pequeño uke tan… eh… cooperativo.

Su rostro estaba ligeramente cubierto por el sudor, lo que provocaba que sus blancos cabellos se adhirieran a sus sienes y su cuello, enmarcando su angelical rostro. Un rostro que mentía, pues Suzuno era de todo menos un ángel en ese momento.

Nagumo suspiraba suavemente el nombre de su amante, mientras colocaba sus manos firmemente sobre las caderas del uke, obligándole a aumentar la velocidad. Fuusuke veía embobado como Haruya se mordía los labios fuertemente, al punto de que éstos ya estaban rojos e hinchados, sensuales a más no poder. Se inclinó sobre el seme, ambos respiraban agitadamente y podían sentir el acelerado corazón del otro, parecían correr una carrera, una competencia por ver cual latía más rápido.

Junto sus labios con los del pelirrojo. En sus movimientos no había nada de dulce, eran como el fuego y la pólvora, consumiéndose en un beso voraz y apasionado. ***

Nagumo llevo sus manos hasta la nuca del peliblanco, la cual utilizo para atraerlo hacia él, profundizando el candente beso, introduciendo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad del uke.

Al sentir que, poco a poco, perdía el control del beso, se separó, esbozando una sonrisa juguetona que distrajera la atención del pelirrojo del intenso rubor que se hizo presente en sus mejillas. Esa sonrisa le decía al mayor que algo tan bueno como malo estaba a punto de suceder. Y lo comprobó al ver como el peliblanco descendía por su cuerpo con movimientos lentos y gatunos, con esa expresión tan endemoniadamente sexy y excitante.

Tembló ligeramente al sentir el cálido aliento de Suzuno sobre la sensible punta de su miembro y ahogo un fuerte gemido al sentir como ésta era rodeada por la cálida boca de Fuusuke. Había comenzado a chuparla y a morderla como si se tratara de un delicioso helado.

Nagumo suspiraba fuertemente, a pesar de ser virgen, Gazelle parecía tener un don natural a la hora del sexo oral, pues sus movimientos daban en cada uno de sus "puntos débiles".

Suzuno succionaba lentamente, un tanto inseguro de si aquello le resultaba placentero a su seme, pero se dejaría guiar por su instinto y daría lo mejor. Se sacó el pene del mayor de la boca, sólo para dedicarse a repartir mordidas a lo largo de su falo y su glande. Obteniendo un ronco gemido de Burn como recompensa. Entonces, lamio toda la longitud del miembro del seme.

Bajo por su miembro hasta llegar a los redondos testículos del pelirrojo y, con una sonrisa traviesa, los tomó en su boca y comenzó a masajearlos lentamente en su lengua. Rio ligeramente al oír el respingo que dio Nagumo cuando hizo eso.

Mordía suavemente los testículos del pelirrojo, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba las piernas de éste, pellizcándolas ligeramente, sólo para molestarlo.

-Suzu… ya, yo no hice eso- reclamo, mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a morderse el labio inferior. Suzuno volvió a reír –esa noche, Nagumo lo había oído reír más veces que en todos los años que llevaban conociéndose- y saco los testículos de su boca.

Sin embargo, no todo terminaba allí, no con el rencoroso Fuusuke Suzuno, alias Gazelle.

Volcó su atención al gran y erecto pene que había frente a él. Noto algo que antes no había visto: había una venita, apenas marcada, que recorría la longitud del miembro del mayor.

La miro con curiosidad por un segundo- "¿Qué pasaría sí…?"

Sin pensarlo mucho, o considerar la integridad física de su retaguardia, la recorrió con su lengua, delineándola lentamente. Al mismo tiempo, Nagumo inspiro una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó como un sonoro suspiro de placer.

-Fuusuke-Kun- suspiro, con su voz enronquecida por el deseo.

El de cabellos albinos sonrió pícaramente y decidió por recorrer la vena, ahora a base de suaves mordidas. Oyendo los gemidos de Nagumo, que, además de placer, demostraban impaciencia.

-Ren-Rencoroso- susurro entrecortadamente.

-Es mi segundo nombre- dijo el otro, mordiendo ahora la punta del pene del seme.

Luego de unos momentos tortuosos – y por demás excitantes- para el pelirrojo, Gazelle adentró el miembro del chico de fuego en su boca, masajeándolo con su lengua de la misma forma que había hecho con sus testículos.

Haruya no pudo evitar dar un sonoro gemido y comenzar a retorcerse de puro placer al sentir la húmeda y cálida boca del uke subir y bajar por su excitado miembro. Su saliva era caliente y deliciosa al tacto del erecto miembro del pelirrojo. Hacía que este se pusiera más duro –si es que eso era posible-, pero, a la vez, lo hacía suave y sedoso, fácil de "devorar".

Suzuno se movía lentamente sobre el miembro de su seme, excitándose ante los suspiros – para nada femeninos- que éste emitía, pues Nagumo no se retenía, más la mayoría sólo eran eso, suspiros…

Supuso que tenía una imagen de seme que mantener.

Fuera cual fuera el caso, Nagumo de todas formas estaba que moría de placer, pues los lentos movimientos de Fuusuke lo estaban desquiciando. Pues, a pesar de no ser tan lentos como los del pelirrojo, para la escasa paciencia de Nagumo, era tal vez peor.

Gazelle se esmeraba tanto como podía, lamiendo lentamente el miembro del mayor, mordiendo la punta y jugando con esa venita que se le antojaba un punto débil en el seme… y no se equivocaba.

Una vez se aburrió de eso, comenzó a chupar el miembro del otro con gula, lamiéndolo y apretándolo a mediada que lo hacía, orgulloso de haber logrado que incontables gemidos salieran de la boca del pelirrojo, quien no paraba de retorcerse de placer y embestirlo casi imperceptiblemente, en busca de aumentar aquella placentera sensación.

Suzuno mordió la punta de su miembro.

-¡Suzuno!- grito en medio del estremecimiento de placer que lo recorrió. Bajo la vista hasta encontrarse con la del de cabellos albinos. Por primera vez en toda su vida sexual, Haruya Nagumo se sintió avergonzado.

¿Y cómo no estarlo cuando ese gatito de cabello albo tenía una expresión tan desgraciadamente sexy?

Suzuno tomaba el miembro de Nagumo con una mano, masajeándolo suavemente, y recorría lentamente con la punta de su lengua esa venita caprichosa, que ya era mucho más notoria que antes. Y si a la mezcla le sumamos la burlona y sensual mirada que el de ojos zafiro le dedicaba… bueno, sólo digamos que Nagumo no podía aguantar más, y correrse en la boca de su uke no era una opción.

Tomo a Suzuno de las caderas y, de un rápido movimiento, lo posiciono debajo de él. Llevó ambas manos a sus pezones y comenzó a pellizcarlos suavemente, provocando que unos suaves gemidos salieran de sus hinchados y rojizos labios.

Nagumo comenzó a lamer y morder suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de su uke, haciendo que el menor se estremeciera y envolviera con sus piernas las caderas del seme. El pelirrojo llevo una mano a la entrepierna del Chico de Hielo, la cual comenzó a masajear firmemente.

-Hay Suzu- susurro suavemente en el oído del excitado joven-, luego de eso… te aseguro que no podrás sentarte en unos diez años.

Fuusuke no pudo evitar exhalar un gemido, entre excitado y asustado, mientras acompasaba el movimiento de sus caderas al de las manos del seme.

En otro fugaz movimiento, Nagumo volvió a tomar de las caderas al uke, sólo que esta vez, lo había sentado sobre sus muslos, muy cerca de su "amigo".

-¿Nagumo?- pregunto, extrañado, al ver que su seme se llevaba tres dedos a la boca y los lamia de una forma que se le antojo sensual- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El mayor se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. Saco los dedos –ya lubricados- de su boca. Y le sonrió de forma macabra.

-Algo que evitará que te desgarres la garganta gritando cuando este dentro de ti- contesto tranquilamente. Un estremecimiento de espanto recorrió la columna vertebral del de cabellos albinos mientras sentía como la mano del seme se deslizaba lentamente por su espalda, camino hacia su virgen entradita. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡N-No!- se revolvió inquieto, repentinamente asustado-¡No, Nagumo, que ni se te ocurra!

Suzuno pataleaba violentamente y se removía para todos lados, de repente, ya no quería seguir; Mido-Chan ya le había comentado cuanto dolía la primera vez y que era posible que no pudiera jugar futbol en unas semanas… o caminar… o dormir boca arriba… o sentarse… o correr… pero más que nada sentarse.

Nagumo esbozaba una sonrisa burlona, divertido ante los repentinos nervios de su chico.

-¿Sabes? Siempre supe que eras un virgen masoquista- comento con voz grave-. Meteré un dedo, así te calmaras.

Comenzó a adentrar su primer dedo en la entrada de Suzuno, sintiendo lo estrecha y caliente que era, excitándose más al saber lo que vendría.

Fuusuke no pudo evitar dar un alarido de dolor mezclado con placer al sentir la intromisión. Nagumo tenía razón: en el fondo, Suzuno era un tanto masoquista. Éste clavo sus uñas en los hombros del pelirrojo, quien sonrió sádicamente.

-N-Nagumo, espera un momen…- su frase se vio cortada por un respingo al sentir como el dedo de Haruya comenzaba a hacer círculos en su interior- ¡Ah! ¡No, detente!

Haciendo caso omiso de la petición del uke, Nagumo metió otro dedo, haciendo tijeras en su apretado interior, provocando que Suzuno diera otro alarido de dolor, al tiempo que clavaba aún más profundo las uñas en la piel del pelirrojo.

-¡Ay! ¡Nagumo eres un a-animal! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- grito entrecortadamente. Araño su piel desde el omoplato derecho hasta el riñón del mismo lado cuando sintió el tercer dedo dentro de él, causando que el "intruso" hiciera una mueca de dolor. Aunque no por eso se detuvo en su misión de ensanchar la estrecha cavidad del de ojos azules, que daba pequeños gemidos de dolor, al tiempo que unas cuantas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Nagumo comenzó a besar y succionar la suave piel del cuello de su Cubo De Hielo, tratando de distraerlo un poco del dolor de su parte baja. Más, en esos momentos, otro pensamiento otro reinaba en la mente del de cabellos albinos.

-¿C-Como… sabias q-que s-soy virgen?- pregunto, entre suspiros y gemidos, el dolor comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo detuvo sus atenciones en el cuello de Suzuno y alzo la vista, con un brillo de confusión evidenciándose en sus topacios ojos, ahora con matices naranjos por la excitación.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto, algo desorientado ¿Él había dicho algo malo respecto a su virginidad?

Fuusuke se sonrojo fuertemente –para deleite de Nagumo-. Ahora tendría que repetir todo de nuevo.

-P-Pues- odiaba tanto ponerse nervioso y tartamudear como idiota, como si no fuera ya suficientemente vergonzoso estar tan sonrojado como remolacha y ser tan patéticamente violable. Y, para colmo, Haruya nunca había sacado sus dedos de su interior ¡Aunque sea si dejara de moverlos en deliciosas tijeras!-. Hoy dijiste algo sobre que siempre creíste que era un v-virgen m-masoquista- dijo lo último tartamudeando, al tiempo que sus mejillas se tiñeron color fuego.

Nagumo rio suavemente, le parecía divertido ver en una actitud tan tímida al joven que siempre lo molestaba en los entrenamientos y con quien compartía peleas a diario.

Bajo su rostro hasta la suave piel del cuello del uke, sobre la cual repartió lentos y sensuales besos. Suzuno se convulsiono ligeramente, sentía tantos tipos de placer tan diferente, y todos al mismo tiempo.

El pelirrojo deslizo su lengua hasta el oído del Príncipe del Hielo, exhalando su cálido aliento a medida que recorría la tersa y afrodisiaca piel. Suzuno sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo se estremecía y erizaba a medida que el cuerpo del seme tenia mayor contacto con el suyo, causándole una sensación de cosquilleo deliciosamente excitante en todo su ser.

Suspiro suavemente y cerró los ojos al sentir como Nagumo aprisionaba con sus dientes la sensible piel del lóbulo de su oreja, seguidamente, soltó un gemido de placer y dolor al sentir que Haruya abría sus dedos y los adentraba aún más en su entrada.

-¡Maldito hijo de…!

-¿Quieres saber cómo lo deduje?- pregunto, cortando la protesta de su uke, quien luchaba por normalizar su respiración, tarea que resulto imposible al tener la cálida respiración de Haruya en tu oído, causándote cosquilleos en todo el cuerpo, y su mano dentro de tu ser, dándote la más exquisita tortura. El pelirrojo no espero respuesta del de cabellos albinos-. Es bastante fácil, Suzu-Chan, si tuvieras la más mínima experiencia en relaciones sexuales, hubieras notado las miles de miradas rebosantes de deseo y lujuria que te dedico cada vez que te sonrojas o me das pelea por algún motivo.

Acto seguido, se echó a reír al ver la expresión de perplejidad de su uke. Expresión que luego fue sustituida por un fuerte sonrojo y una mirada que era la perfecta mezcla de vergüenza e ira.

-¡Haruya Nagumo!- grito indignado, dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda.

El aludido, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas del menor, lo coloco sobre la cama, situándose sobre él e incrementando la velocidad de las penetraciones de sus dedos dentro del cuerpo del otro, cuya entrada ya no ofrecía ninguna resistencia, al igual que su dueño, que gemía fuertemente el nombre del mayor.

Suzuno mantenía sus finos dedos enredados en las rojizas hebras del seme. Su placer y deseo aumentaban en concordancia con su nerviosismo ante la sonrisa tan llena de perversión y satisfacción de Nagumo. No quería preguntarse cuan débil y violable se veía en aquel momento.

El mayor aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos, quería aminorar cuanto fuera posible el dolor de su niño cuando el momento de ser uno llegara. Le resultaba difícil el no adentrarse en él en ese mismo segundo al tenerlo debajo, gimiendo suave y sensualmente su nombre, sonrojado a más no poder y pidiendo más –posiblemente de forma inconsciente- mientras jalaba suavemente de sus cabellos.

Nagumo rozo con sus dedos, sin desearlo, el punto de Suzuno, provocando que éste arqueara su espalda en un espasmo de placer, y diera un grito de placer con el nombre de su amado que, estaba seguro, había provocado avalanchas en Hokkaido y Okinawa.

Eso era demasiado para el pobre Haruya. Bajo hasta rozar los labios del de piel broncínea con los propios, ante lo cual Suzuno se estremeció ligeramente y unió por completo sus bocas, ahogando un gemido en la cálida cavidad de su seme, jalando dolorosamente los cabellos de éste.

Ignorando el dolor, Burn sonrió entre beso y beso, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado ante los suaves, pero notorios, temblores que sacudían a su inexperto uke. Empujo su lengua dentro de la boca del de cabellos albinos, entrando sin pedir permiso, tomando lo que era suyo –N/A: Primero es la boca… luego… XD-.

Envolvía su lengua con la inexperta de Gazelle, que trataba torpemente de seguir sus movimientos, despertando ternura y lujuria a la vez en el pelirrojo, que mordió, juguetón, la tímida lengua del menor, provocando que éste diera un respingo de sorpresa. Luego de unos minutos, ambos tuvieron que separarse por ausencia de oxígeno.

-S-Suzuno- murmuro jadeante, irguiéndose sobre el frágil cuerpo del Príncipe de Hielo, al tiempo que retiraba sus dedos del interior del aludido- ¿Estás listo?

Fuusuke se puso rojo como tomate, al tiempo que el nerviosismo hacia presencia en su ser. Alejo la vista, haciéndose la pregunta cliché que todas las mujeres y ukes violables de se hacían en aquel momento:

"¿Dolería mucho?"

-Y-Yo- tartamudeo, ruborizándose más, lo que provoco en Nagumo un deje de ternura.

También con un ligero rubor, Haruya le dio un suave beso en la frente al avergonzado chico, que había cerrado sus azules ojos, mientras recorría tiernamente con las yemas de sus dedos una sonrosada mejilla.

-Tranquilo Fuusuke, sé que la primera vez es dolorosa, así que iré despacio y hare lo posible por no lastimarte- aseguro para, acto seguido, plantarle un dulce y casto beso en los labios.

Suzuno suspiro temblorosamente. Abrió los ojos lentamente, como saliendo de una ensoñación, encontrándose con un Nagumo fuertemente ruborizado y con un brillo, muy a su pesar, patéticamente suplicante en sus ambarinos ojos. Imagen que provoco ternura y amor en el frio chico.

Éste estaba demasiado nervioso como para hablar, así que sólo asintió, ruborizándose fuertemente… _otra vez._

El pelirrojo sonrió suavemente y unió sus labios en un beso lento y narcotizante. O por lo menos lo fue hasta que Nagumo recupero su pasión característica. Mordió fuertemente el labio inferior del uke, haciendo que éste diera un gemido de dolor mezclado con placer. Su lengua volvió a apoderarse de la del de cabellos albinos y sus manos no podían evitar recorrer el grácil cuerpo de Gazelle con maestría.

Una vez sacio su deseo de explorar la boca de su lindo uke, se dedicó a recorrer su cuello con besos y pequeñas mordidas, dejando marcas rojizas y arrancándole gemidos de placer al ex capitán de Diamont Dust.

La espalda del albino se arqueo suavemente cuando un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como la boca del pelirrojo descendía peligrosamente por su clavícula, demasiado cerca de sus pezones. Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y sus ojos se estaban nublando nuevamente.

Estaba completamente sumiso ante los suaves besos que Nagumo estaba brindando en la hondonada de su clavícula. Comenzó a repartir caricias por la ancha y musculosa espalda del pelirrojo, delineando con las yemas de sus dedos los suaves pero marcados músculos de su espalda.

-Nagu…- suspiro suavemente. Casi de inmediato, otro estremecimiento le recorrió, acompañado de una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir como el aludido mordía suavemente uno de sus pezones. Burn comenzó a jugar con el pequeño caramelito de Suzuno, jalo suavemente de él, obteniendo así un suave gemido de parte del Chico de Hielo. Lo succiono suavemente, oyendo el gemido de placer que dio el albino.

Suzuno acariciaba suavemente la mandíbula de Nagumo, mientras envolvía las caderas de éste con sus piernas. Se estremeció al sentir las ásperas manos del pelirrojo en sus contornos, recorriendo ascendentemente desde sus muslos hasta su cintura, llevándolas a su espalda y bajando nuevamente hasta llegar a sus nalgas y presionarlas, empujando su entrepierna contra la del otro, provocando que exhalara un ahogado gemido de placer.

Nagumo ascendió lentamente por el pecho del uke, hasta llegar a su cuello, en el cual comenzó a repartir suaves besos, succionando la dulce piel de su amante y oyendo los leves gemidos y suspiros que éste exhalaba en su oído.

Un estremecimiento de placer y sorpresa recorrió al pelirrojo al sentir como el de piel canela mordía juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oído, acariciándolo con su lengua mientras ahogaba suaves gemidos. Nagumo suspiro suavemente.

Como si no se le estuviera haciendo lo suficientemente difícil el no violarlo en ese momento. Ardía en deseos de penetrarlo y estar dentro de esa cálida y estrecha entradita de una vez. Pero quería distraerlo, hacérselo lo más placentero posible antes del dolor de la penetración…

… aunque Suzuno no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil con sus constantes gemidos y masajes en su oído.

Mordió suavemente la unión entre el cuello y el hombro, ante lo cual, Gazelle dio un fuerte gemido de placer.

-Nagu- lo llamo jadeante. El aludido se irguió hasta enfocar el rostro de su uke, quien estaba completamente ruborizado y con sus pupilas dilatadas por la excitación, aunque en sus ojos se veían atisbos de vergüenza y algo de temor. Su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo normal y su respiración estaba agitada, al borde de la hiperventilación. El pelirrojo lo miraba intensamente, instándole a continuar. Gazelle trago saliva audiblemente y hablo-: Te quiero, Haruya- susurro tímidamente. Y esas simples palabras fueron más de lo que el pobre de Nagumo pudo soportar.

Unió sus labios en un apasionante beso, uno en el que ambos recorrían la boca del otro con sus lenguas, bailando y combatiendo al mismo tiempo, con un sentimiento de pasión que iba creciendo sin pausa. Presiono fuertemente las caderas del otro con las suyas, provocando un gemido de placer al unísono, uno al que ya estaban familiarizados.

En un movimiento rápido, que tomo desprevenido al albino, Nagumo giro al uke, posicionándolo sobre sus cuatro extremidades debajo de él. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Suzuno, lo que puso nervioso a éste. Sintió el cálido aliento de Burn sobre su oído.

-Yo también te quiero, Fuusuke- murmuro con voz grave y enronquecida por el deseo-. Pero ya no aguanto más, necesito estar dentro de ti- un fuerte rubor se extendió por las morenas mejillas del uke.

Un fuerte gemido de dolor inundo la habitación cuando el gran miembro de Nagumo comenzó a entrar en la, por ahora, virgen entradita de Suzuno, dilatándola más a medida que se adentraba en ella. Sintió como llegaba a la barrera y, de una rápida embestida, atravesó el obstáculo fácilmente. Entro por completo, a lo cual, Gazelle volvió a dar un alarido de dolor y unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Y luego, nada.

En la habitación sólo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de ambos jóvenes y los suaves besos de Nagumo repartía en la espalda de su ahora novio, tratando de distraerlo mientras se acostumbraba a la –notoria- presencia del pelirrojo en su interior, que, poco a poco, se le hacía tolerable y hasta disfrutable. Inconscientemente, contrajo su interior, provocando que un gemido de placer rasgara el aire cargado de deseo de la habitación, gemido proveniente de Nagumo, quien se sentía abrumado por la estrechez y calidez del interior del uke.

Suzuno oyó la reacción de su chico sonrojadísimo. Aquello le era mucho más vergonzoso que todo lo que habían hecho antes… bueno, tal vez no, pero era bastante vergonzoso considerando que ¡Era la primera vez que era penetrado por alguien!

Oh, oh. No debió pensar en eso, ahora sentía su vergüenza multiplicada por un millón.

Tenía curiosidad, movió suavemente las caderas –para ver si aún dolía-, provocando que Nagumo diera otro fuerte gemido de placer, uno como el que Gazelle trataba de acallar, pero éste último estaba mezclado con dolor. Maldita fuera su reciente afición al masoquismo.

Suspiro suavemente al sentir como el pelirrojo besaba lentamente su nuca. La cual lamio, sólo para exhalar su cálido aliento sobre la sensible piel. El albino se estremeció fuertemente y ambos gimieron ante el movimiento de su cuerpo, esta vez, sólo de placer.

Ya no le dolía.

Fuusuke empujo su cuerpo hacia atrás, sintiendo como Haruya mordía la piel de su hombro, ahogando un gemido.

-Conque ya estás listo ¿Eh?- pregunto, con un tono ronco y burlón, contra su oído-. Tú tranquilo, te prometo que lo disfrutaras como a nada en toda tu vida- aseguró, y se adentró más aún en su ser. Acciones que, combinadas, hicieron que la piel morena del albino se volviera escarlata. Soltó un fuerte gemido ante la intromisión.

Nagumo comenzó a entrar y salir dificultosamente de la pequeña entradita de Suzuno, procurando mantener un ritmo lento y cuidadoso. Tratando de no lastimar a su uke, que gemía audiblemente y sufría fuertes espasmos de placer. Las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos eran un frio un tanto doloroso contra sus ardientes mejillas.

Tenía los dedos enredados en las blancas sabanas. Le era más difícil ahogar sus gemidos en aquella posición, y morderse el labio no servía de mucho.

Las embestidas de Nagumo comenzaban a tornarse más potentes y placenteras, sacudiendo al albino, que, inconscientemente, contraía las paredes de su recto, ante lo que Nagumo aceleraba su velocidad, buscando más de esa placentera sensación. Sus ojos estaban tan o más rojos que los de Terumi, y las líneas de sus mejillas se veían mucho más oscuras y gruesas que de lo normal.

Lamio ascendentemente el camino de la columna vertebral del albino, llegando a su cuello. El menor se estremeció al sentirlo nuevamente en su oído, exhalando su agitada respiración.

-Suzuno, m-me encanta t-tu estrechez- dijo entre jadeos. El de ojos ámbar gimió fuertemente ante un nuevo apretón del sonrojado albino.

Éste sólo cerraba los ojos fuertemente, tratando de concentrarse en el abrumador placer que sentía en ese momento y no tanto en la pena y el pudor.

El miembro de Nagumo se adentraba y salía de él con rápidos y certeros movimientos, dilatándolo con cada roce, provocando que diera alaridos al sentir las oleadas de placer que azotaban en su ser. Debía admitir que sentía un pequeño ardor ante los bruscos movimientos de su seme. Pero trataba de ignorarlo y, en vez de en ello, guiar toda su atención a la forma tan suave y pasional con la que Haruya acariciaba sus caderas. Las cuales, de forma repentina, tomo firmemente y atrajo hacia sí mismo, penetrándole más fuerte y profundamente. Dio otro gran gemido al sentir como el de piel morena se contraía fuertemente sobre su miembro.

-¡Nagumo!- fue el gemido que dio el de cabellos albos al sentir una nueva y profunda embestida, una que lo penetro mucho más hondo que las anteriores, y que rozo algo en su interior, algo que se sentía realmente bien.

El nombrado noto aquello y sonrió, había sido fácil hallar el punto de Suzuno. Ahora sólo tenía jugar y explorar las distintas reacciones de su uke.

Éste gemía y se estremecía violentamente ante cada nueva embestida, que lo llenaban hasta el fondo y que no cesaban de rozar ese punto tan delicioso en su interior. Dio un grito de placer y arqueo su espalda, auto penetrándose accidentalmente, al sentir como su miembro era tomado firmemente por la áspera mano del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto, entre sorprendido y avergonzado, sintiendo como un rubor aún más intenso se extendía por su rostro.

Burn no respondió, al menos no con palabras, ya que, al segundo de haber formulado la pregunta, sintió como el pelirrojo se hundía en él hasta que sus testículos golpearon con la entrada del menor. Éste cerró los ojos fuertemente y dio un gemido de placer que endureció al seme. Casi rasga las sabanas con sus uñas al sentir como Nagumo comenzaba a subir y bajar con su mano a lo largo de su miembro, apretándolo.

-¡Ah! ¡N-Nagumo! ¡N-No! ¡Para, por favor! ¡Mmm! ¡Detente!- rogo, sintiendo como el aludido aumentaba la fuerza de sus embestidas y aceleraba la masturbación.

El pelirrojo sonrió malévolamente.

-¿Por qué me pides que pare? Se nota a kilómetros que lo estas disfrutando como a nada en tu jodida vida- murmuro roncamente. Acto seguido, exhalo un fuerte gemido de placer ante una nueva contracción por parte de Gazelle-. _Mmm_. Me encanta que hagas eso- ronroneo, con sus ojos nublados por el placer. Dio una embestida que casi hace que Suzuno se coma la almohada.

Fuusuke sólo atino a ahogar tantos gemidos como le fuera posible –sin mucho éxito- y sonrojarse fuertemente. Giro su rostro ligeramente a la derecha, lo suficiente como para enfocar el rostro de su novio, que ostentaba una sonrisa maquiavélica y pervertida.

El mayor se relamió los labios y bajo hasta unirlos con los de su sonrojado uke. Aumento la velocidad de la masturbación tanto como fue capaz, al tiempo que introducía su lengua en la boca de Fuusuke y la envolvía con la de éste, que jadeaba, tratando de obtener el preciado oxígeno, que escapaba rápidamente de sus pulmones.

Nagumo no estaba en un estado muy diferente, pero tenía una perversa idea rondando su mente. Presiono más aún el miembro de su dulce uke, sintiendo como éste se estremecía debajo de su cuerpo y como ahogaba un gemido en su boca. Sonrió malévolamente en su fuero interno, sabía que, si el flujo de oxigeno no era regulado normalmente, el albino perdería fuerzas rápidamente, lo que le haría imposible la tarea de contener su orgasmo.

Gazelle sentía como la mano de Burn presionaba su miembro mientras lo frotaba rápidamente, haciendo que fuertes estremecimientos recorrieran su columna vertebral. Su cuerpo se acompasaba a los movimientos de Nagumo, embistiendo su mano y auto-penetrándose a la vez, provocándole un mayor placer. Aunque, la falta de aire comenzaba a marearle un poco.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Nagumo se alejó apenas, permitiéndole jadear y recuperar el valioso oxígeno, él hacía lo mismo. Más fue una pausa que duro unos segundos, pues el pelirrojo volvió a unir sus labios en otra apasionante guerra de lenguas. Esta vez, Gazelle sentía mucho más las caricias del seme en su miembro, que estaba mucho más sensible.

Al notar que los gemidos del uke comenzaban a repetirse de forma frenética, acelero la velocidad de su mano al igual que la presión sobre su miembro.

Gazelle trato de decirle que parara, que estaba por llegar. Pero de su boca sólo salían quejidos, que eran ahogados por la insistente lengua de Nagumo, por las comisuras de sus labios comenzaba a deslizarse un fino hilo de saliva, pero no le daban la más mínima importancia. Burn no paraba de frotar el miembro del uke velozmente, casi al borde de lo doloroso. El de cabellos albinos no podía evitar embestir la mano del pelirrojo fuertemente, provocando que Haruya gimiera ante las contracciones del uke y lo besara de forma más exigente, mientras lo masturbaba velozmente, apretando con fuerza el falo de Suzuno.

El albino se estremeció fuertemente y mordió el labio de Nagumo hasta hacerlo sangrar, al tiempo que soltaba todo su blanco y caliente semen en la mano de su novio.

Éste se separó, dejando respirar a Gazelle, y dio un fuerte gemido de placer al sentir como el interior de Fuusuke lo apretaba fuertemente. Comenzó a penetrarlo salvajemente, mientras se llevaba la mano con la que había masturbado al de cabellos albinos a la boca, borrando todo rastro de aquella deliciosa y espesa sustancia.

-¿E-Es que nunca te cansas?- pregunto temblorosamente el menor –que ya comenzaba a perder todas sus fuerzas-, mientras sentía como el gran miembro de su seme se adentraba furiosamente en su recto rozando su próstata sin cesar, haciendo que gruesas lágrimas de placer se deslizaran por su rostro.

El otro rio guturalmente.

-Si se trata de ti, pequeño, tengo energía como para estar así durante un año- aseguro. Suzuno se estremeció ante tal idea, aunque no le parecía del todo malo.

Se mordió el labio al sentir como Nagumo se concentraba en embestir su punto, abusando de su próstata.

-¡Ah, Nagumo!- grito cuando el Joven de Fuego aumentaba aún más la velocidad de sus embestidas, tomándolo firmemente de las caderas y metiéndose hasta el fondo en cada violenta embestida.

El aludido, por otro lado, se sentía en el cielo ante lo apretado y cálido de la entrada de su chico, que lo presionaba y lo liberaba, dándole un exquisito masaje a su falo. Dirigió su mirada a su niño, que gemía y se convulsionaba de placer. Le parecía tan diferente y distante con el Gazelle de Diamont Dust, el que tanto aborrecía. Siempre arrogante e insensible.

Aunque, con el nacimiento de Chaos, pareció nacer otro Gazelle, uno que, al menos, pensaba en sus compañeros y no en sí mismo solamente, uno que reía, aunque sólo fuera para reírse de él. Un Gazelle que le preguntaba que le sucedía cada vez que lo veía desconcentrado en el entrenamiento o lo notaba preocupado… y también uno que era infinitamente más competitivo con él.

Aun así, cuando llegaron a los Fire Dragons, sus lazos dejaron de ser de rivalidad, para volverse fuertes lazos de amistad… una amistad muy competitiva.

Pero, al llegar al Raimon, ambos ya habían crecido y, poco a poco, fueron aceptando lo que sentían, sin atreverse a decirle sus sentimientos al otro por temor a acabar con aquella caótica amistad.

Si, conoció muchos Gazelle´s en su vida; pero ese chico jadeante, sonrojado, avergonzado, y que gemía sin cesar su nombre mientras era penetrado… ese no se parecía a ninguno de los anteriores.

El de cabello albo, por su parte, estaba a punto de desfallecer de placer, le encantaba la sensación de ser llenado por el chico que tanto amaba, y con el que había vivido incontables experiencias, aunque la mayoría siempre estaban acompañadas de una discusión entre ambos…y esta no sería la excepción, él no sería sumiso con el pelirrojo por mucho que lo amara y le encantara sentirse vulnerable frente a Nagumo -N/A: Que chico tan complicado ¬¬-.

Esbozo una sonrisa ladina y divertida.

-Vamos Burn ¿Es todo lo que tienes?- trato de sonar burlón, pero su tono de voz sonó agitado y tembloroso por las embestidas del mayor, que lo miro confuso-. Esmérate un poco más, quiero ver si eres tan potente en esto como lo eres en el futbol.

El pelirrojo lo miro con una expresión inescrutable por unos segundos, sólo para, luego, esbozar una sonrisa psicópata y que sus ojos se volvieran de color rojo carmesí. Eso hizo que Suzuno se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

-Suzuno- murmuro, mientras recorría con su mano derecha el vientre del menor, provocando que toda la suave piel se erizara a su paso. El aludido se estremeció, ligeramente aterrado-¿Qué no sabes que no se debe jugar con el Fuego? Puedes salir quemado.

Entonces, Nagumo tomo un ritmo acelerado, casi demencial, provocando que Suzuno diera un alarido de placer mezclado con dolor, y se contrajera, dándole a Haruya ese abrazo interno que tanto le gustaba.

Suzuno ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para acallar al menos uno de los miles de gemidos de placer que nacían en su garganta y eran liberados por su boca. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto por las fuertes intromisiones de su ahora novio, las cuales, siempre daban en su "punto dulce", causando que las extremidades sobre las que se sostenía perdieran su fuerza a un ritmo acelerado. Si Nagumo seguía con ese ritmo, no aguantaría por mucho más tiempo.

Como percatándose de ello, Haruya aumento la velocidad –si es que eso era posible-, deleitándose con los gemidos y contracciones del menor, que cada vez se hacían más frenéticos, haciendo que él mismo estuviera a punto de tocar el cielo. Se adentraba en Fuusuke rápidamente, golpeando su próstata y haciéndolo gritar su nombre. El pelirrojo ronroneaba de placer al sentir las contracciones del uke presionar su falo, así que recompensaba al menor pellizcando uno de sus pezones con una mano y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja juguetonamente.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Nagumo sintió que el menor se estremecía violentamente debajo de él, así que dio una estocada en la que se adentró hasta lo más hondo del albino, dando en ese punto que le hacía ver el cielo, provocando que éste se contrajera mucho más fuertemente que las anteriores veces, y, con un grito de placer, soltara su esencia en las sabanas. Unos segundos después, oyó un ronco gemido escapar de los labios de Haruya y sintió como algo cálido y espeso lo llenaba. Fue cuando no pudo más y se dejó caer sobre las húmedas sabanas, jadeante y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Nagumo también respiraba agitadamente, pero logro mantenerse erguido, aún había algo que quería hacerle al niño de Hielo.

Espero unos minutos, hasta que ambos estuvieron más relajados. Entonces, tomo por las caderas y lo obligo a arrodillarse, con las piernas considerablemente separadas, dejando a Suzuno en una pose que le resultaba incomoda y para nada ética.

-¿N-Nagumo?- le llamo, mientras trataba, con mucho esfuerzo, de erguir su cabeza, apoyándose en sus brazos- ¿Qué estás haci…? ¡Mmm!- con un respingo de sorpresa, se desplomo nuevamente, cayendo sobre la mullida almohada, gimiendo suavemente, pues tenía la garganta un poco adolorida de la sesión anterior.

Por su parte, Nagumo sólo se concentraba en lamer todo rastro de su semen que aún quedara en la entrada del de cabellos albinos o que aún se deslizara por sus muslos. Comenzó lamiendo lentamente éstos últimos, sabiendo que aquella acción le era tortuosa al menor. Ascendió con suaves lamidas, y, de vez en cuando, besando y mordiendo toda la piel que hubiera a su paso. Deleitándose con los gemidos que el menor, sin mucho éxito, trataba de retener.

Así hasta llegar esa pequeña entradita que tan bien había conocido. Primero, la delineo con su lengua, retirando todo rastro de semen, y un poco de sangre, que allí había. Luego, pacientemente, comenzó a adentrar su lengua allí, haciéndola una pequeña "u", girándola lentamente y contrayendo el musculo con maestría. Algo que había aprendido a hacer desde pequeño, al hacerle caras obscenas al chico que ahora gemía su nombre, ruborizado hasta tornarse del mismo color que los cabellos de su seme.

Tal vez aquello que hacia podría parecer asqueroso a muchas personas, y era algo de lo que incluso él mismo tenía sus propias dudas, pero era una fantasía que siempre se hacía presente en sus sueños húmedos –de los cuales, el de cabellos albinos era el único protagonista- y, la verdad, lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que hubiera creído.

Aunque no lo disfrutaba ni la mitad de lo que lo hacia Suzuno.

Aún estaba sensible allí donde Nagumo estaba lamiendo, lo que causaba que volviera a excitarse y aquella deliciosa sensación de calidez volviera a acumularse en su vientre bajo. Tembló al sentir como el pelirrojo se adentraba más en su ser, acariciando con su lengua sus paredes internas, en movimientos cada vez más frenéticos y placenteros, provocando que diera gemidos de placer que no llagaban a exteriorizarse… morder la almohada era el método más efectivo que había encontrado.

Esto le resultaba molesto a Nagumo, él quería oír cuanto disfrutaba su niño de lo que le hacía. Y lo consiguió cuando, para sorpresa de Suzuno, adentro un dedo en su ser. Ante lo cual, el albino tuvo que soltar su suave amiga y llenar los oídos de todo el hotel con un desgarrador grito de placer.

Luego de eso, no aguanto mucho más tiempo, corriéndose por cuarta vez en la noche.

Se desplomo sobre la cama, más exhausto que nunca, sintiendo como el pelirrojo se abrazaba a su agitado cuerpo. Ambos estaban sudados, pero Suzuno, además de eso, jadeaba fuertemente, al borde de la hiperventilación, y estaba a punto de morir de un ataque cardiaco. Ni que decir sobre su rubor.

Trago saliva, mientras trataba de abrir sus pesados parpados, los que parecían pesar cerca de una tonelada. ¿Qué hacía ahora?... suponía que tenía que decirle algo a su novio.

"¿Novio?" un pensamiento perturbador llego junto a esa palabra… ¿Qué eran ellos ahora?

Para él, aquello no había sido sólo sexo. Aquello había sido su primera vez y había hecho el amor con Haruya Nagumo, el maleducado, pervertido, egocéntrico, molesto, idiota, pervertido, bocazas, indiscreto, busca-pleitos, pervertido, irresponsable, ¿Ya había dicho pervertido?, y estúpido chico que lo traía loco y enamorado desde los diez años, o al menos esa era la edad que tenía cuando acepto su atracción por el chico. Fuera cual fuera el caso, lo importante era que, él había hecho el amor con ese insufrible y, a veces, dulce chico, y era un hecho que tenía asumido, pero ¿Qué tan de acuerdo estaba Nagumo con eso?

Giro su rostro hacia él lentamente. Nervioso y preocupado, así se encontraba.

-Na-Nagumo, etto, yo…- un beso en los labios lo acallo, un beso casto y tierno, pero que basto para robarle el aliento.

-Tranquilo- murmuro, mirándolo a los ojos, Fuusuke atisbó dulzura en los, nuevamente, dorados orbes del pelirrojo-. Te amo ¿Vale? Quiero que seamos una pareja formal. Novios- aclaro, provocando que el de cabellos albinos se ruborizara y le diera una gran sonrisa, entre sorprendido y eufórico. Nagumo se la devolvió, satisfecho.

Lo tomo de las caderas y lo acostó a horcajadas sobre él, luego los cubrió con las sabanas –las que previamente había sustituido por unas limpias, que sabe Dios de donde salieron-, ante la mirada de un avergonzado, pero curioso, Gazelle.

-Con esta posición, mañana te dolerá menos- acaricio suavemente, y sin pudor alguno, una de sus firmes nalgas-. Procura que descanse, tiene trabajo por delante- comento, con una sonrisa burlona, divertido ante la expresión de espanto que puso el uke.

El de cabellos albinos prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto; sólo atino a ocultar su sonrojado rostro en el ancho y cálido pecho de Nagumo. El sonido de los latidos de su corazón era calmado y relajante, poco a poco, lo estaban elevando a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Te Amo… Cabeza De Tulipán- susurro, antes de caer dormido ante las caricias que el aludido le daba a su cabello.

El pelirrojo rio, entre enternecido y molesto.

-Yo también… Cubo De Hielo.

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los dos comprendía por qué todas las chicas y los ukes evitaban verles a la cara, excepto Midorikawa. Ni por que todos los "de arriba" los miraban con una sonrisa pícara…

Hasta que un Ryuuji a punto de morir de risa le grito a su amigo –y pronto su asesino- de cabello albo que le compraría un bozal, o, de lo contrario, nadie podría volver a dormir en lo que les quedaba de vacaciones. Comentario que provoco que todos los presentes se echaran a reír a carcajada limpia, a excepción de Suzuno, que sentía su rostro arder de vergüenza e ira.

-Ya amor, tranquilo, sólo fue una broma- dijo, aguantándose la risa, el pelirrojo, preocupado al ver como su novio ocultaba su rostro bajo la capucha de su abrigo, al tiempo que ideaba planes para matar al peliverde.

-Tal vez lo degollé por la noche, mientras duerme… No, eso no le dolería… ¡Envenenare su helado!... oh, es lo mismo- decía lo último con desilusión marcando su voz. Nagumo no podía evitar pensar que adoraba ese lado cómico, aunque sádico, de Fuusuke.

Ambos caminaban por una zona boscosa, completamente solos… no era una zona turística y no había ninguna persona en un perímetro de veinte kilómetros a la redonda. No podían ver nada a cinco metros de distancia, sin embargo, el sentido de orientación de ambos era tan preciso, que no había la más mínima posibilidad de que se extraviaran.

Caminaban lentamente, ya que Gazelle no podía moverse muy cómodamente que digamos –aunque disimulaba muy bien la molestia en sus caderas- y Nagumo no quería ser egoísta y dejarlo atrás, pues se sentía algo culpable, tal vez había sido muy brusco anoche. –N/A: ¿Tal vez?-

-¡Ya sé!- exclamo el albino, asustando a Nagumo con su grito- ¡Le diré a Hiroto que eh visto a Mido-Chan encerrándose en el baño con un desconocido! ¡Soy un genio!

Burn le miro con una gotita resbalándole por la sien.

-¿Y eso cómo le dolería a Mido?- pregunto, sin comprender. Suzuno lo miro con una sonrisa de niño pequeño… y malvado.

-Eso pondrá celoso a Hiroto- seguido de eso, rio felizmente. Nagumo seguía sin entender.

-… ¿Y eso es bueno por qué…?

Fuusuke puso los ojos en blanco y se hizo una gran facepalm, a lo que Nagumo rio suavemente, Gazelle sólo era así de feliz e infantil cuando estaba con él.

-Hiroto suele ser muy celoso con Midorikawa, y la última vez que se sintió celoso, violo a Mido-Chan hasta que amaneció- Nagumo seguía sin verle nada de malo, él como seme hubiera hecho lo mismo. Suzuno continuó-. Hiro-Kun es muy brusco y esa vez, en palabras textuales de Mido, Hiroto casi le parte el trasero.

Nagumo se ruborizo, aunque, seguido de eso, miro a su novio con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que "Hiro-Kun es muy brusco"?- pregunto, pensándose seriamente en tomar el ejemplo de Hiroto y violarse bruscamente al de cabellos albinos, quien lo miro entre avergonzado y asustado.

-No es nada de eso, pervertido- tartamudeo, ruborizado-. Me lo dijo Mido, recuerda que soy su mayor confidente- Haruya suspiro aliviado-. Además, lo deduje, pues después de esa vez, Mido-Chan no pudo juagar futbol, ni correr, ni caminar, ni sentarse cómodamente… por tres meses –N/A: O/O-

El pelirrojo volvió a ruborizarse.

"Hiroto… yo que te veía tan pacífico" pensó.

-¿Ahora entiendes?- pregunto el menor.

-Vale, ya caí- y lo dijo literalmente, pues, seguido de eso, se tropezó con una roca y cayó de culo fuertemente, dentro de un lugar un tanto extraño- ¡Ah! ¡Mierda!- rujió, sujetándose la cabeza- ¿Dónde caí?

Abrió los ojos, aturdido, al tiempo que veía como Suzuno entraba en aquel lugar silenciosamente, por lo que parecía ser una abertura en "v" un tanto extraña.

Ambos estaban dentro de tres rocas gigantescas, que juntas, imitaban extrañamente la forma de un tulipán –N/A: Curioso ¿No?-. No lo habían visto porque estaba cubierta de nieve, y se confundía a la perfección con el resto del paisaje. Era tan grande y cerrado que alguien podría pasar a su lado y no los descubriría.

-Interesante- comento el albino, observando todo a su alrededor atentamente, con un dedo en su labio inferior-. Es una mini-formación rocosa provocada por erupciones volcánicas, debe tener unos cientos de millones de años. Es normal que se haya formado por lava, o quizás por magma, cuando los temblores de las placas terrestres crearon las montañas y provocaron explosiones volcánicas en la era cenozoica, en el periodo terciario. Después de todo, Japón es un país lleno de volcanes, tanto dormidos como activos…-N/A: Mi madre es profesora de geografía, sólo espero no haber errado mucho con la explicación n.n-

El pelirrojo lo miro como si le hubiera hablado en ruso, con una gran gota deslizándose por su sien y una expresión de confusión que daba risa.

-Gracias por la clase de Historia- dijo sarcásticamente, masajeándose la espalda baja, en la zona lumbar. El de cabellos albinos le dedico la mirada más fría que pudo, pero, sin poder evitarlo, cambio su expresión de molestia por una de preocupación al ver como su novio, literalmente, se sobaba el trasero.

-¿Te duele mucho?- pregunto, parándose frente a él. El aludido alzo la vista hacia Suzuno –que lo miraba ruborizado-, desconcertado ante la preocupación del otro, pues estaba acostumbrado a que fuera osco y distante. Pero cambio su rostro de extrañez por una sonrisa. Se sintió satisfecho al notar como el rubor de su uke se intensificaba el doble y éste apartaba un poco la vista bajo la capucha.

-No demasiado, la nieve suavizo la caída, _**Amor**_- hizo un énfasis intencional en la última palabra, sólo para ver más de ese hermoso rubor, lo cual consiguió. Iba a ponerse en pie, pero se detuvo, asombrado, al ver como el menor se deshacía de su sudadera blanca y luego hacia lo propio con la blusa manga larga negra que llevaba debajo- ¿Suzu-Chan? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El aludido no se molestó en responder. Se dejó caer sobre las caderas del pelirrojo, quien gimió fuertemente al sentir como su miembro era presionado, entre placer, dolor y sorpresa. Suzuno comenzó a besar suavemente la pálida piel del cuello del mayor, que suspiro ante la cálida y dulce forma en que succionaba la unión de su cuello y el mentón.

Fue subiendo lentamente, entre besos, lamidas y mordidas, hasta llegar a su oído, el que lamio de forma lenta y sensual. Soltó una risita nerviosa, provocando que Nagumo diera un gutural gruñido.

-Quiero castigarte por haberme herido****- murmuro en su oído. Burn rodeo la cintura del de cabellos albinos, estrechándolo contra sí.

-¿No se había arreglado todo anoche?- pregunto con un tono de voz grave y sensual, uno que hizo estremecer a Suzuno. No le dio tiempo a responder, pues unió sus labios en un beso tierno y cálido, un beso que poco a poco se volvió rudo y posesivo por parte del seme. Luego de unos minutos, se separaron jadeantes.

-Sí, pero… ahora… vuelvo a… sentirme mal- dijo entre jadeos y poniendo un puchero sumamente violable, ante el cual Nagumo se ruborizo y se excito a la vez- ¿Algo que decir al respecto?- pregunto, con una mirada incriminadora.

El pelirrojo se giró rápidamente, haciendo que Gazelle callera sobre la fría nieve. En un acto reflejo al sentir tal frio en su espalda, el albino se estremeció y se unió a Burn, abrazándose a él con brazos y piernas… Y fue cuando lo sintió.

Tal vez el frio "aminorara" a la mayoría de los hombres, pero Nagumo no era un hombre cualquiera. Y tenía la certeza de ello en base al tamaño y dureza del bulto que presionaba su abdomen.

Suzuno le miro a los ojos, con un rostro sorprendido, avergonzado y ruborizado, a pesar de habérselo buscado. El mayor le miraba divertido y esbozando una sonrisa pervertida en sus perfectos y pálidos labios.

Bajo su rostro hasta el oído del de ojos zafiros, quien, al sentir el cálido aliento del seme no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, con una mueca de completa satisfacción. Si había algo que Nagumo había descubierto la noche anterior, era que la piel del cuello de su uke era extremadamente sensible y afrodisiaco en la zona de la hondonada de debajo de su oreja.

-¿Qué tengo que decir al respecto? Pues…- lamio el lóbulo de su oreja sensualmente, haciendo gemir al menor- Amo el Frio- de un solo tirón, le quito los pantalones y los bóxers al albino, quien se estremeció al sentir que otra parte de su cuerpo tocaba la fría nieve. Sin embargo, sus mejillas tomaron temperatura de sobra y su piel se erizo al oír las siguientes palabras de Nagumo:-. Y quiero oírlo gemir mi nombre, con sus azules ojos llorosos por el placer, mientras le hago el amor hasta que la nieve a nuestro alrededor se derrita por el calor de nuestros cuerpos.

Suzuno lo miro, sorprendido y avergonzado, para luego fundirse en un cálido beso, rebosante de pasión, con el chico que amaba, mientras sentía como éste adentraba su juguetona lengua en su boca y comenzaba a acariciar su sensible y desnudo cuerpo. Se ruborizo al pensar las cosas que harían a continuación. Quien se imaginaria que todo terminaría así a causa de una ofensa no planeada.

Una pequeña sonrisa malvada se posó en sus finos y morenos labios… ya tenía otra muy buena razón para enojarse con el pelirrojo más seguido.

¡TERMINE!... por ahora.

Bien, es hora de las suplicas: ¿Tiene un review para esta pobre loca?

Hablando en serio –si claro ¬¬- ¿Qué les pareció?

Por favor, no teman a decirme lo que piensan, tomare con gusto las críticas constructivas y tratare de mejorar mi forma de escribir y narrar.

Aclaraciones:

*Eneamigo: no es un error de ortografía, es una mezcla de las palabras Enemigo y Amigo… aunque es algo obvio.

**Masoquista: sé que empleo mal la palabra, pero, como éste término se utiliza para definir a las personas que sienten placer y excitación con el dolor, yo siempre la eh usado para nombrar a las personas que gozan tanto del dolor propio como del ajeno. Por eso ambos llaman masoquista al otro.

***Esta frase la reconocerán los hayan leído Romeo y Julieta.

****Suzuno se refiere a cuando hirió sus sentimientos con el grito de "¡Odio El Frio!".

Como sea, quiero hacerles unas cuantas preguntas, es algo que está de moda últimamente.

¿Creen que narro o alargo demasiado el lemon? Es que una vez un chico leyó uno de los lemons que tengo escritos en un cuadernito y me dijo que mi forma de escribir es muy aburrida y hago que el sexo se vea como la escuela – ¡MALDITOS PRIMOS MAYORES! Ni que le hubiera pedido su opinión-

¿Hallaron muchos errores ortográficos en el texto? Es un problemita que se me presenta seguido en la escuela.

¿Les pareció aburrido?

¿Les gustaría que haga un lemon sobre cómo Suzuno se vengó de Midorikawa? HiroxMido, se aceptan sugerencias para el lemon -¡Si, Lemon!-

¿Tengo futuro escribiendo aquí?

¿Notan algo así como si las oraciones en los párrafos no estuvieran escritas en el orden más propicio? No lo sé, es sólo que me da la impresión de que las frases están mal distribuidas en el texto.

¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? Si es que tuvieron.

Bien, de momento no tengo otras preguntas, así que les dejo seguir con sus vidas.

Hasta la próxima, Mangetsu Youkai.


End file.
